<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Locksley-Mills One Shots by RegalRayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626197">The Locksley-Mills One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne'>RegalRayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OQ Prompt Party 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, OQ Prompt Party 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Outlaw Queen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of non-magical, modern Outlaw Queen one shot stories including a glimpse of any other ships. The story could contain some smut. All rights belongs to A&amp;E.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Queen of Hearts | Cora, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Robin Hood &amp; Roland, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Roland, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills/Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Mills &amp; Robin Hood, Henry Mills &amp; Roland (Once Upon a Time), Robin Hood &amp; Roland (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OQ Prompt Party 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, everyone! if you’re here because of OQ Prompt Party 2020, the entries you’re looking for are on Ch 13 &amp; 14. thanks for checking in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was such a wonderful February for the Locksley-Mills family. The boys are on their way to meet their ladies, Regina and the newborn baby. Roland couldn't stop jumping and he kept dragging his brother along. He was thrilled to meet his baby sister. He begged them to walk faster, so he could see the baby sooner. Robin held the ward's door open for the boys. They saw their mom, sitting on the hospital bed holding a bundle of pink in her hands.</p><p>"Is that my baby sister, Mom?" Roland rose on his tiptoes, trying to take a look at the baby. Henry helped prop his stepbrother so he could sit beside Regina.</p><p>"It is, Roland. Want to say hi?" The baby squirmed in her mother hands.</p><p>"Hi, baby. I'm your brother, Roland and this is our big brother, Henry!" Roland carefully poked his little sister's cheek.</p><p>Robin chuckled and motioned his oldest son to sit on the bed while he stood beside Regina. "You want to hold her, Henry?"</p><p>His eyes widened with excitement. "Whoa, I can? I‑I mean, You'll let me?"</p><p>"Of course, little prince." Regina told Henry to settle himself. Once he was settled, Regina put the newborn in the crook of his arm. "Mind her head." She added.</p><p>Henry was charmed by the newest addition to their family. He couldn't stop staring at her. Roland moved to his side, clearly, he was charmed like his brother too.</p><p>"She's so small and warm. I like her," Henry mused. The baby squirmed and Henry was a  bit shocked.</p><p>Like he could read his son's mind, Robin implied. "It's okay, Henry. Babies do a lot of squirms. I believe you did the same when you were her age. Right, my sweet?" He kissed Regina's temple and she smiled in relief.</p><p>"Mom, look! She holds my finger!!!" Roland shouted in excitement when his sister grabbed his forefinger and the baby started to fuss.</p><p>"<em>Ssh</em>. Lower your voice, sweetie. You'll wake her up and she will cry. You don't want to wake her up, do you?" She said lovingly. "Can I have her back, Henry?"</p><p>Henry nodded and carefully gave his sister back to his mom. Roland smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry– what's her name? Does she have a name already? It's quite uneasy to call her baby all the time."</p><p>Robin and Regina laughed at the innocence of their son. Robin glanced at his ladies, Regina was undoubtedly transfixed by their daughter. He smoothed his hand on her hair. "Would you like the honor of telling them, Regina?"</p><p>Regina smiled at the newborn who slept comfortably in her embrace. "Heaven," she mused. "<em>Heaven Maisie Valentina Locksley-Mills</em>." She glanced at her husband, who shared the same look in his eyes.</p><p>"Heaven," Henry paused. "It's a pretty name for a pretty baby." His words got Regina's heart melted.</p><p>"Of course, lad. We made a beautiful baby together. Aren't we Regina?" Robin smiled, kissing his wife for the hundredth time.</p><p>"Indeed we do." Her smile beaming.</p><p>Roland moved closer, studying his sleeping sister face. "Hi, sweet Heaven. I love you. I promise I will protect you from all the bad dragons out there. I will be your knight!" He kissed Heaven's head carefully, followed by his parents' and brother's laughter.</p><p>Now that Heaven is here, it is going to be a one hundred percent new journey for both Robin and Regina. This is going to be a happy beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Will You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a little flashbackfor them and I use Lady Gaga's Is That Alright? in this part because  to me, this song is their ultimate song.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin could only toss and turned on his bed. He couldn't even close his eyes for a second. He turned to his side, facing his girlfriend who slept peacefully like nothing could ever disturb her. He carefully swept off all of her hair from her face. Her nose scrunched and she squirmed because of his touch. He rubbed her arm, sending her back into slumber.</p><p>Robin stared at her peaceful face. They have been dating for a year now and he had moved in for almost three months. He knew how much Regina loves him and he loves her with every bit of him, like they were destined to be together, a match made in heaven. She loves Roland as much as she loves Henry and that was her plus point. Roland lost his mother– Marian–at a young age and he really looked up to Regina as a mother figure. Henry also loved him as a little brother and it gave him ease.</p><p>The idea has been clouding his mind for weeks and seeing her this peaceful made him realize he has to do it. The image of seeing her every day the first thing in the morning for the rest of his life, hugging her close in every cold night, raising their children, and maybe having their own children together really excites him. Robin knew he was going to make the perfect step for their lives.</p><hr/><p>He didn't know how come he fell asleep last night but all he knew is soft kisses on his forehead did wake him up. "Good morning, sleepy head."</p><p>"Good morning, love." He pulled her to lie besides him but she refused.</p><p>"It's already nine in the morning, Robin. You better get up." She caressed his cheek, planting another kiss on his forehead. "You must've had a trouble sleeping, right?"</p><p>"You always know how to read me, milady." He sat up, stretching his body. "I'll be down in a minute."</p><p>Regina nodded and she left the room. First thing that comes across his mind is contacting Cora. He picked on his phone while dressing up. It took a few minutes for Cora to pick up.</p><p>"Hi, Cora. I hope I'm not interrupting." He said carefully. </p><p>"No, you aren't. Is there something I can help, Robin?"</p><p>"I know it's all of the sudden but this thing has been haunting me for weeks–"</p><p>"Is Regina okay?" Cora cut.</p><p>"She's okay. Fine as always. Oh god I don't know how to say it." He sounded so hesitant.</p><p>"Go on, Robin. I'm listening."</p><p>"I know I might not worth for your daughter but Cora, I want to ask your permission to ask her hand in marriage." His breath was clogged in his throat. He never knew he could be this nervous. Everything went silent for a minute and it made him more anxious than he should have. "Cora?"</p><p>"YES!" She shouted. "Yes, Robin! You have my permission. Oh God I'm the happiest mother alive!</p><p>"Thank you for making my Regina happy, Robin. I'll be forever thankful for you and my late husband would feel the same way if he were here. When will you propose?"</p><p>"In a few days, I guess?" Robin was going to tell her his entire plan, but he could hear Regina calling him. "I better go, Cora. Regina is waiting for me downstairs. Thank you so much. I'll call you later."</p><p>He really was over the moon. Robin walked down the stairs happily, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone was so suspicious of him but he batted them away, saying he was alright and nothing to be worried about.</p><p>"Hi, lad. You have a minute?" Robin sat beside Henry, asking him in a hushed tone.</p><p>"Sure, Robin. What's on your mind?" He put down his phone so he could face Robin.</p><p>"Are you free today? If you are, can I take you for a walk?" </p><p>"Sure, where will we go?"</p><hr/><p>Robin and Henry roamed around the street, casually jog their way to the lake. Soon as they arrived, they took a seat on the quietest side of the lake as they gather for breath. Henry handed him a bottle of water and he mouthed thank you.</p><p>"What is it, Robin?" Henry asked as he took a big gulp on his water. "I know you're going to ask something."</p><p>Robin cleared throat, all of the sudden he lost his words. "So, Henry. You know how much I love your mother, right?"</p><p>Henry nodded, listening to each of his words.</p><p>"And I know how much you love Roland and I am forever grateful for you, pal." He smiled. "I love your mother so much, Henry. I could never even imagine how life would be if I never met your mother that day."</p><p>"I know your mom and I had a rough start but we finally made it to this day. I love you too, Henry. I love you as my own son and I hope you could accept me into your life."</p><p>Henry hugged him. "You're the closest thing to a father I ever had, Robin. Of course I accept you." Robin hugged him back, patting his shoulder.</p><p>Robin took a deep breath before continuing. "Since Henry Sr. wasn't here to be asked and you're the closest man to your mom, I'm asking you, Henry." He paused, gathering his strength. "Can I have your mother's hand in marriage?"</p><p>Henry released Robin from his hug. His mouth left hanging. "You– You– You're going to marry my mom?"</p><p>Robin nodded. "Is that a bad thing, Henry? Well, I asked your <em>abuela</em> earlier this morning and she already said yes. But if I don't have your permission, I might going to back up and maybe just see what's in store for us next."</p><p>"So this means you're going to be my Dad? For real?" Henry was just couldn't hold back his excitement.</p><p>"Well technically yes, but we need to sign some papers–"</p><p>Henry shushed him by hugging him once more. This time it was tighter than before. "I love you, Dad. Thank you for always keeping Mom happy the way I can't."</p><p>He could hear Henry sobs a bit. He hugged him back, stroking the back of his head. He just knew this mean a yes for him. "I love you too, son."</p><hr/><p>"Come on, pick up Mummy." Robin paced back and forth in his study.</p><p>"Robin, are you alright?" Regina's voice startled him so he quickly hung up the phone and threw it to his desk.</p><p>"Oh did I interrupt? I'm sorry, I should've knocked." She lowered her head, exiting the room. He rushed towards her, capturing her hand just in time.</p><p>"No, no, no. You aren't, Regina. I'm just about to call Mummy. It's okay."</p><p>"Are you alright?" She looked right into his eyes, warily.</p><p>"I am, baby. Do I look like I'm not?"</p><p>"It's just, I feel like you're like ignoring me today. Are you mad at me?" She pouted.</p><p>"Of course not, baby girl. Why would I be mad at the most beautiful woman I ever know?" He said as giving a peck on her nose.</p><p>"Sappy," She giggled. His phone rang and it startled both of them. Robin quickly grabbed it and his phone light up with Mummy. "Well, I'll be in our room if you're looking for me. Please, make it fast." She tiptoed and kissed his cheek before exiting the study.</p><p>"Robbie! So glad you finally call! How are you?" Victoria–Robin's mother–cheerfully greeted on the other side once she picked the phone up.</p><p>"I'm good, Mummy. I've never been better. How are things with you and Paps? I miss you."</p><p>"Things are great here. How's Regina, darling? Oh wait a minute. Your Paps is here. Harold, come here! It's Robbie!"</p><p>"Hello, Paps." He chuckled. "Well, speaking of Regina, Mum, Paps. She's fine and I have a very good news for the both of you." He cleared his throat. He really is this nervous today. "I'm going to propose her."</p><p>Victoria squealed and Harold laughed proudly. Robin laughed softly, putting his phone away from his ear.</p><p>"Oh my God, Robbie! This is the happiest news I've ever had in years!"</p><p>Robin could imagine how ecstatic his mother back there.</p><p>"Have you asked for Cora's permission, son?" Harold asked.</p><p>"I have, Paps. She said yes right away. If I could tell you how nervous I am right now, you would probably laugh at me." He chuckled. "I also have asked for Henry permission and he's glad that I'm finally marrying his mom. I haven't told Roland yet. I fear that he can't keep his mouth shut and accidentally spilled the surprise."</p><p>"Wise move, son. I just wanted you to know; a woman could be a good wife to you, some could be a good mother to your children. But son, if you have found a woman like a mother to you, to your children, and your family, don't you ever dare to let her go. Now I believe you've found yours."</p><p>Robin's eyes teared up to the advice he just heard. His father was right. He did found a woman of his choice. A woman that he believes could be a mother to his family. A woman he believes who was destined for him, per say, his soulmate.</p><p>"I have, Paps. And I do believe that woman is Regina."</p><hr/><p>Robin really tried his best to prepare the proposal Regina would remember for the rest of her life. John, or so called Little John–Robin's brother–is willing to help him to do all the preparation he needs. It won't be something too extravagant since Regina and he didn't like it that way. He wanted this proposal to be as simple as it can be but still would leave a good memory for the rest of their lives. He already told Roland and asked him to be a part of it. Henry will also be there and he was the one who has been helping Robin to kept Roland for spilling the surprise for the past week. They had to make sure Regina was really clueless about this.</p><p>Today is the day where Robin would kneel in front of his beloved soulmate and asking her hand in marriage. He and the boys were trying to act as normal as they could. Robin even asked Mary Margaret trying to get her hands in this proposal. He asked her to get Regina out of the house since he knew Mary Margaret is really good into convincing someone. He even paid for their spa day so Regina could come home in her refreshed self and now, Mary Margaret had just texted that they are 15 minutes away from home.</p><p>"It's okay, Robin. Everything is perfect." Said Little John.</p><p>"What if she said no? What if she doesn't want to be committed?" He couldn't help but shake.</p><p>"Believe me, she's going to say yes. Take a deep breath, Robin. You need to calm down to make this thing work."</p><p>As Robin took a deep breath, a car is pulling up in the drive way. Henry glanced at him and he nodded. He realized there was no turning back now.</p><p>***</p><p>"Mom," Henry stood in the hallway, smiling brightly.</p><p>"What?" Regina left out a little snort.</p><p>Henry didn't say a word and just held out his arm. Regina raised an eyebrow, she was really suspicious but she took it anyway.</p><p>"What is happening? Where's Robin?" She realized their home was too quiet than usual.</p><p>"You'll see, Mom." Henry walked them to the backyard where Roland had waited.</p><p>"For you, Gina." He handed her a bouquet of red roses. She was about to question everything but she realized their backyard had turned into something beautiful.</p><p>Golden hue lights were hung in the trees, radiating a romantic vibe. Robin was standing there, smiling from ear to ear and so does Little John and his band. She realized that there were white roses petals arranged as if it was her path to walk down this <em>aisle</em>. She looked at Henry in disbelief. Henry just gave her a reassuring smile, telling her this was all true.</p><p>"Shall we?" He called, getting her attention back. Regina's heart raced uncontrollably as Henry walked her down the <em>aisle</em>. With every step she took, the further she got closer to where her boyfriend was standing. Every moment passed, his smile grew wider. It looked like his face would crack in any minute. He patiently stood there, waiting for her arrival. Could this be?</p><p>"My queen," Robin kissed her knuckle softly once she was already in his hand.</p><p>"Robin, what's all this?" She looked at the bouquet in her hands and looked around.</p><p>"It is for you, milady."</p><p>He planted a sweet kiss on her cheek and walked to the corner where Little John had waited. He nodded to Little John, giving him a cue to start. Regina was familiar with the music but she couldn't really tell what was going to happen.</p><p>
  <em>Life is so simple</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little boy, a little girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laughing and loving</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying to figure out the world</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina was shocked. She never even imagined her boyfriend could sing, especially this beautiful. She knew this song, but she never paid any attention to its lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It felt like summer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I kissed you in the rain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know your story</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But tell me again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing you say wouldn't interest me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of your words are like poems to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would be honored if you would take me as I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To look right in my eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To tell me you love me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be by my side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the end of my life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna see your face when I fall with grace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the moment I die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that alright?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina's limb grew weak. She leaned on to Henry who gladly held his shaking mom. Her eyes were gleaming with tears, she was on the verge of crying. Robin looked at her with so much love in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope you're still with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I'm not quite myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I pray that you'll lift me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you know I need help</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a warm celebration</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of all of our years</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I dream of our story</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of our fairy-tale</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Family dinners and family trees</em>
</p><p><em>Teaching the kids to say, "Thank you, "</em>  <em>and, "Please"</em></p><p>
  <em>Knowing if we stay together that things will be right</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was it. Robin indirectly was telling Regina he wished to spend the rest of his life with her, telling her that things will always be alright if they spend the rest of their life together, to be good parents for their children. She cried and sobbed of happiness. Regina had chosen a right man. He was one for her. He was a great father figure to her son, Henry. She was lost in her thoughts until Robin continued to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To look right in my eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To tell me you love me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be by my side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the end of my life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanna see your face when I fall with grace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the moment I die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that alright?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that alright?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>s that alright?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His tears escaped as he sang the encore. This song was something Robin's heart desired to say. This song represents all of his love for her, the way how it perfectly reflected how much his heart says about her. Regina ran towards him, hugging him so close to let him knew she feels so loved, thanks to him. She buried her face on his shoulder hoping it would cover her sobs.</p><p>"I love you, Regina. Is that alright?" He teased.</p><p>"Of course it is, Robin. Thank you. I just," She chuckled lowly. "I just never thought I'd have this."</p><p>Robin hugged her close, cupping the back of her head. He dragged her back to the end of the <em>aisle</em>. He stared into the most beautiful brown orbs he will ever know.</p><p>"Regina," He held her hands.</p><p>"I know we had a rough start. I know how much you closed yourself towards me but, thanks to my stubbornness, look where we are now."</p><p>Robin and Regina laughed at each other.</p><p>"I know how much you hated me at first because to you, I'm a stalker. I keep following you anywhere, even helping you when you didn't even ask for it. Turns out, I'm a charmer. I'm the thief who was able to steal the heart of the boss lady who everyone called, the <em>Evil Queen</em>."</p><p>They gaze into each other's eyes, consuming love ambiance that radiates around.</p><p>"Regina, I love you. I love you with every bits of me. I love your smile as much as I love your anger. I love your flaws as much as I love your strength. I know everything is better being done than said but you, Regina, deserves hundreds 'I love you'. "</p><p>"You complete me, Regina. You might never realize but you've changed my life, baby. You've made me a better person, hell, even a better father to <em>our</em> sons. I do believe, we do create happiness for each other and for that, I am forever grateful for you. I couldn't even imagine how my life would be if you weren't here by my side." His eyes gleamed with tears. These words came right from the bottom of his heart.</p><p>"Robin," She responded in a shaky voice, tears about to spring in a second.</p><p>"Have you counted the roses dear?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" She tilted her head.</p><p>"Just count it, please?"</p><p>Regina did as she was asked, "Twelve stems," She declared. "And that means?"</p><p>"Twelve red roses means 'Be Mine' and those white roses," He glanced to the path behind them. "Represents a new beginning."</p><p>Regina knew where this was going and her heartbeats raced like a galloping horse.</p><p>"So," He knelt on one knee, pulling the blue velvet box from his pocket. "Will you, Regina Marie Mills, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"</p><p>He opened the blue velvet box. There laid a sterling silver ring with a heart-shaped amethyst. Amethyst is Regina's birthstone, so Robin hoped this would be a good thing. The ring was listed with two diamonds, perfectly embodied the heart-shaped amethyst.</p><p>Regina couldn't help but cry tears of happiness. She nodded, nodded, and nodded without even able to say any words. She cried so hard, realizing she was the happiest woman alive.</p><p>"Yes, Robin. Yes!" She gestured him to get up. She pulled on his collar, kissing him like this was their first kiss. Everyone clapped including Roland. He was the happiest of them all.</p><p>"Thank you, milady. You've made me the happiest man alive," He said as he put the ring on her finger. She took a moment to adore the ring, her engagement ring to be precise.</p><p>"It's so beautiful, Robin. You shouldn't go this far." She chuckled, nuzzling into him.</p><p>He hugged her, stroking her back to calm her tears. "You deserve this, Regina. A beautiful ring for a beautiful baby."</p><p>"Mom!" Roland suddenly interrupted, clinging into Regina's legs.</p><p>"Hi there, my prince." He glanced at Henry, who was smiling before them. "Come here, Henry. You'll forever be my little prince."</p><p>"I'm so happy to have a new mom like you, Gina." Roland said happily.</p><p>"So this means Henry and I would be brothers, right?"</p><p>Henry tousled his curly hair, laughing as he did so. "That's right, pal. We're going to be best buds."</p><p>Robin couldn't help but to kiss each and one's forehead. Regina took a deep breath when she received one and hugged him for the millionth time. She was so happy; they were so happy and no words could even describe how joyful they are right now. She glanced at her left ring finger once more, realizing in a matter of time there wouldn't be Ms. Mills anymore. She has been waiting for this her whole life, to finally bear the name she was longing for as long as she could. To finally be able to be called Mrs. Locksley. To be wedded to the man of her dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Celebrating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Robin's birthday and Regina might've things up her sleeves. (this chapter contains smut)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is everything set?" Regina paced back and forth, biting her lower lip, an old habit she does whenever she felt anxious.</p><p>"Relax, Mom. It's going to be perfect. You really worked hard on this." Henry held her upper arm, rubbing it in an up and down motion wishing it would calm her down.</p><p>"Henry's right. It is going to be okay, Mom. Trust us." Roland joined them, hugging Regina to give her more comfort.</p><p>"Oh, boys–" Before she could respond anything to her boys, she heard little feet coming her way. She smiled, knowing exactly who belongs to the sound.</p><p>"Mommy! Where can I put this? Do you think he will love this, Mommy? When will he get here? Should I hide somewhere? Should I... Should I wait upstairs? Should I get dressed?" The little girl practically jumped up and down, making her locks bouncing in the same way.</p><p>Regina lowered her height so she was her level. "Whoa. Slow down, <em>mija</em>. I'm sure Papa will love this, and no. You don't have to hide nor get dressed. Here, let me put this aside." She took those white roses from her hand, placing it on a vase. "There. It should keep it fresh," she mused.</p><p>"Oh, Henry? Would you mind helping Heaven clean up? We need to get everyone ready before your father comes. And come back right after because I need you to help me to last check everything." He nodded and took his little sister right away. "Roland, could you please lower the light on the living room, please? Make sure the only light that's visible is from here. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Mom." He turned on his heels and stopped on his way. "Umm... Mom?"</p><p>She glanced through her shoulder, smiling ever so brightly yet she still couldn't hide her nervousness. "Yes, sweetheart?"</p><p>He stepped forward, hugging her Mom once more and whispered, "Try to loosen up a bit. I know you want everything to be perfect, but trust me. Papa will love it anyway. Cheers, Mom. It's <em>his </em>day. You don't want to be so tense in front of him, do you?"</p><p>She gasped softly, tears pricking in her eyes. "Oh, <em>mijo</em>. When did you even grow up? Now I'm clearly losing my little princes." She chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Now, would you hurry low the light, please?"</p><p>Roland chuckled and saluted at her. "But you have to promise me!" he shouted on his way.</p><p>Small hands wrapped around her waist. She felt Heaven nuzzled to the small of her back and giggled. "All good and clean, Mom!" she declared. "So, what are you making?"</p><p>She turned her back, mouthed thank you to Henry while her boy last checked everything. She crouched down, leveling her eyes so she could see Heaven's. "I'm making my signature dish. Can you guess what it is?"</p><p>Her eyes grew wide and shouted "Lasagna!" Those eyes spark with so much joy. It reminded Regina of her younger self.</p><p>"Yes, you smart girl. And I also made a chocolate cake for dessert." She smiled and tousled Heaven's hair. "Now, would you please put these roses on the table please?"</p><p>Heaven carefully took the vase and placed it in the middle of the table. Now everyone is busy with their own task, she felt a little left out. "Can I help, Mom?" she tugged on Regina's skirt.</p><p>Regina set down the flutes and a bottle of wine, smiled to her girl. "Everything is already set, sweetheart. Thank you for your concern." She took it all in, a green "Happy Birthday" banner hung in the corner. The table is set with a forest green tablecloth, and green balloons are sticking up to the ceiling. She just knew her husband would love this.</p><p>"But I wanted to help! Is it because I'm still a little girl so I couldn't do what Henry and Roland do?" Heaven started to pout and Regina hugged her immediately.</p><p>"Oh, no. It's not like what you think. How about this; you'll wait for Papa's car to pull up, and when he does you'll run back here and tell us so we all could get ready to surprise him. How's that sound?" Her daughter nodded, releasing Regina's hug.</p><p>She kissed her, letting her made her way to the living room. "Remember to do it quietly, <em>mija</em>! Or else your father would know!"</p><hr/><p>"Mom! Henry! Roland! Papa's here!" Heaven made her way to the kitchen, carefully tried her best not to shout.</p><p>"Okay, kids<em>. </em>Don't make any sounds. Big smile." Regina hugged her children close. She sounded more like she's comforting herself rather than her children.</p><p>"Relax, Mom. He'll love it." Henry reassured her, and he could see her mother nodded.</p><p>Regina could hear the front door being opened and closed, a sound of keys being put in the table before she heard the most angelic voice she would ever heard in her life.</p><p>"Regina?" He paused. "Roland? Henry? Heaven? Is anyone at home?" The sound of his footsteps is getting louder and when he was standing there in the doorway everyone shouted in unison.</p><p>"Happy Birthday!"</p><p>Heaven was the first one who ran up to him, knocking her father and almost made him stumble. "Happy birthday, Papa! I love you," Heaven wrapped her hand around her father and he lifted her up. He kissed her cheek lovingly. "I love you too, little princess."</p><p>"Happy birthday, Dad." Henry hugged him, and Roland followed.</p><p>He hugged him back. "Thank you, my boy." He put Heaven down, and locked his eyes into the one he always loves.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Robin. I love you so much." She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled through the kiss and almost moaned if Heaven was not interrupting them.</p><p>"<em>Ew</em>. Do you guys have to kiss like that?" Her nose scrunched and it made the whole family laugh.</p><p>"People kiss when they're in love, Heaven. You'll understand it when you're older." Henry explained.</p><p>"Much, much older." Robin added.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. When I'm older," Heaven rolled her eyes and it made her parents laugh even louder.</p><p>"Robin, I already prepared a bath for you upstairs. Maybe you could have your bath, get changed while we get dinner ready?" Regina suggested.</p><p>"Well if you insist then," She kissed her forehead. "Thank you for doing this for me." He whispered.</p><p>"We still got a lot coming, sweetheart." She smirked.</p><hr/><p>Robin sat on the couch, sipped on his whiskey and feeling relaxed, then he felt someone hugged him from behind.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Regina rested her chin on his shoulder; peppering his jawline with kisses.</p><p>"Like it?" Robin turned his head so he faced his wife, gazing into those brown orbs. "I love it, babe. Thank you." He pecked her lips and motioned her to sit beside him.</p><p>"The kids are taking care of the dishes. They insist." She snuggled into him and he embraced her. She loved the way he smells. Something that smells like forest, like pine and woods being mixed.</p><p>"You actually didn't have to do this, lovely." Robin took her hand, kissing her knuckles gently.</p><p>"Nonsense. You deserve it, Robin. After all those things you did to us, you deserved to be pampered." She clung her hand to his neck, pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>"You are an angel, milady." He caressed her cheek and she leaned into it, kissing his palm.</p><p>"And you're the lucky one who was chosen to be an angel's lover then, <em>milord</em>." She teased.</p><p>"Aw, look how lovey-dovey you guys are," Roland stormed into the room and Henry shouted his name, reminding him how impolite he became. "I'm sorry Mom, Papa. I just can't hold it." He laughed. Regina's cheek turned its color into a light shade of pink. Robin laughed while still holding her.</p><p>Henry and Heaven stormed into the room, bringing the chocolate cake–now topped with several candles–Regina had them prepared.</p><p>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Papa, happy birthday to you," Heaven jumped into her parents lap, hugged her father so tight and Regina pretended to pout.</p><p>"No hugs for Mommy?" She held her hand wide.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mom. But this is Papa's day. Not yours." She answered her Mom without even loosening her hand on her father.</p><p>Regina stood up and took the cake from Henry. She told him to take some paper plates for the cake. "Blow the candle and don't forget to make a wish, babe."</p><p>So Robin did as he was told. He closed his eyes and wished that their family would forever stay this way. He also thanked God or whoever up there that guided him into Regina. A gift he would take for granted. When he was sure there is nothing to be wished for anymore, he opened his eyes and blew out the candle.</p><p>Heaven clapped her hand excitedly and giggled in her father's lap. "Now can we please cut the cake? Please, Papa. Please?" She was pleading with those puppy eyes Robin just couldn't resist.</p><p>"Who wants the first slice?" Robin held the cake up. Roland and Heaven raised their hand high. "Here you go, Queen." Robin gave the cake to Regina, which left her surprised.</p><p>"No, you go first. It's your birthday after all." She refused softly.</p><p>"No, Mom, Dad's right. You deserve it. You worked so hard to prepare all this." Henry reassured her to take that slice.</p><p>"Please, lovely. It's a birthday boy's wishes. Law says you can't refuse a birthday boy wish." He pleaded.</p><p>"Well, okay I'll take it. Only if you eat the next slice first." He nodded and cut each and everyone a slice.</p><p>"Now everyone got their cake, can we put some movie to watch? A family movie night?" Heaven pleaded  and Roland amen to that.</p><p>"Good idea, Heaven. High five!" he held his hand and Heaven jumped and gave it a toss. "Please, Mom? Papa?"</p><p>Regina and Robin finally agree. They decided to spend their afternoon watching some movies. besides, it is Friday night and a little family get together will do no harm.</p><p>Heaven was asleep in the middle of the movie and Roland was getting drowsy. His head kept falling into Regina's shoulder while his sister was already curled up in their father's lap.</p><p>"I think it's time for us to get some sleep." Robin held Heaven in his hand, picking her up. "I'll tuck her in. See you in bed?" He kissed Regina's forehead and got her wife nod.</p><p>"See you in bed." She woke Roland up, telling him to get ready to bed. "Now I believe you're not going to agree on this, but this house has a rule, young man. Remember?" She turned her head to his first son, Henry.</p><p>"Yes, Mom. Everyone should be in bed at 10 PM." He chuckled. Remembering his mother made this rules years ago.</p><p>"Good. I'll see you in the morning, Henry. <em>I love you</em>. I always do." She kissed his forehead and he hugged her before parting their ways.</p><hr/><p>Robin was standing there near the window; his back facing her. She tiptoed her way to him, hugging him from behind. "Look at how handsome my birthday boy is."</p><p>"And look at how beautiful my wife is." He turned and keeping her close to his chest. "I love you, Regina. Thank you for doing this. I love it. I really am."</p><p>"Nothing to be thanked for. I'm sorry I forgot to buy you anything. I was so busy preparing all that and didn't even got the chance to think about buying you a gift." She muffled her voice into his chest.</p><p>"You don't need to. This was more than enough. <b><em>You are more than enough</em></b>." He kissed the top of her head, filling his nose with her vanilla apple scent.</p><p>His last sentence got her heart. She hugged him tighter. "Can you believe how lucky I am, married to someone as beautiful as you?" Tears pricked her eyes.</p><p>"And so do I, milady." He caressed her hair, letting her know how much he loved her.</p><p>Regina dragged Robin to the bed, kissing him hard not wanting to let him go. "I have something for you, after all." She reached for her nightstand, pulling a black scarf. She blindfolded him, tied the scarf on but made sure that it was nothing too tight.</p><p>"Seriously, Regina? You blindfolded me?" He protested. "What are you going to do?" he tried to put them off but she quickly got his hand.</p><p>"Uh huh," She shook her head while clearly Robin couldn't see it. "Please don't ruin this surprise, Robin. It's the least I can do for you." He could feel her breath in his face when he suddenly felt her kiss. "Promise me you wouldn't take this thing off."</p><p>He sighed though he agreed. "Okay, lovely. Just promise me this would be good."</p><p>"I promise you, my love." She kissed his cheek and he could felt the weight of her body was leaving the bed. He could hear the lights being flicked on and door being locked. He didn't know how long she left him until he heard her stepping out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Robin, are you awake?" She called out. "I'm wide awake, sweetheart." He nodded.</p><p>"Good, don't you dare sleep on me tonight." He somehow could feel her getting closer. "Open them. Now." She demanded.</p><p>He opened his blindfold and saw her standing there, tantalizing him by untying her bathrobe slowly. She shimmied out of her bathrobe and he finally could see what she was wearing. She stood there in a lacy red and black teddy. He swallowed hard to a view before him.</p><p>"God, Regina." He lost his words. He was so drawn in her.</p><p>"I know, baby." She propped herself on his thighs. She leaned closer, seducing him with her cleavage. "And I am going to give this birthday boy a <em>show</em>. Just one rule." She leaned closer to his earlobe, nibbling on it before she whispered in a husky tone, "Don't you dare to interrupt it. No touching, just watching." She took a step back, climbing her way on top of him.</p><p>He held his breath as he felt his blood had rushed into his groin. She messed with her own hair, temptingly moving it to her left shoulder then started to trail her hand on her neck. She lowered the trail to her arm, smirking ever so seducing at Robin. She swatted his hand when he started to reach out for her exposed thighs.</p><p>She shook her head. "I said no touching. All in a good time, Robin."</p><p><em>"</em>Jeez, woman. Are you trying to kill me?" Robin whined and she giggled. "Just touch yourself already." He added, when he suddenly felt his growing member.</p><p>"Easy, <em>Papi</em>. This <em>chica </em>will give you exactly what you need." She slipped her hand into her teddy, fondling on her breast while Robin could only watch her eagerly. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. She stroked her thumb on her nipple and groaned erotically, and tried her best not to scream. She stood, throwing her teddy to now only a black lacy thong covered her body.</p><p>"Look who's so desperate to touch this goddess," She smirked as she climbed her way back on top of him. She now sat on his thighs. "Promise me no touching." She kissed the end of his jaw, made him groan loudly.</p><p>Regina continued to massage her breasts and giving her nipple some little pinch while her right hand trailed its way to her flat stomach, playing on the hem of her undergarment. Robin watched her with lust in his eyes. He watched her as she was his doe and he was the lion. He was ready to hunt her down. She was his prey tonight and forever.</p><p>Regina slowly slipped her hand into her sex, feeling how she started to get wet. She traced her finger on her wet fold, eyes closed. Her digits made its way to her clit and toyed with it. She rubbed slow circles on it and it made her feel ecstatic enough.</p><p>"Oh, Robin." She called out his name even though he was not touching her. He believed she was fantasizing about him. </p><p>Her motion are going more erratic. Her back was arched and her breathing went shallow. He could saw how her body shaking by her own touch. She put her own middle finger into her, touching and hitting her favorite spot over and over. She added more fingers as her body ached for more. Electricity coursed through her, as heat pooled low beneath her. She came undone not long after, biting her own lip, mumbling his name. She carefully tried not to scream as she didn't want to wake her children. She wasn't ready to explain what sex is to her 5 years old daughter.</p><p>Regina gathered her breath, opening her eyes slowly. She could saw how much Robin wanted to touch the woman before her. She smiled, getting her wet digits out of her and she traced it on Robin's lip. "Lick it."</p><p>Robin smirked. "God. I love it when you're this bossy." He licked her index finger, tasting the salty tang of her. She gazed into him lustfully. He sucked on her other fingers, releasing each with a satisfying pop. "Done, my queen."</p><p>She chuckled, pushing him a little. "Now sit straighter. This little member of yours needs to be taken care of, isn't he?" She teased him as her hand gently massaging his half-hard shaft. Her touch made Robin groan harder. He sat straighter as Regina motion her hand on his silk boxer. "Off. Now."</p><p>Robin delightfully nodded and threw his boxer to the corner. "I am yours tonight, Your Majesty." He leaned to the headboard, putting his hands behind his head.</p><p>"Oh you are forever mine, jerk." She smirked, kissing his chest as her hand started to stroke on his full length. "I love it when you are this hard." She toyed with his tip, smirking as she loves how he reacted.</p><p>"You little mi– <em>ooh</em>," Robin didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. He was distracted by her tongue on his tip. He pulled on her brunette hair, as she smirked onto his cock.</p><p>She took his length, sucking it the way he likes. She drew a circle on his head with her tongue, licking on its tip tasting his precum juices. She sucked harder, motioning her hand to fondle at his crotch. Boy, how she could feel how full they were. Robin pulled on her hair tighter as her hand fondled on his balls harder.</p><p>"Baby, I'm... close..." He now pulled on her hair with his both hands. It hurt her a little, but she wouldn't mind. Regina knew Robin would come undone in any second now so she sucked, licked, pumped on his shaft even harder. She could felt Robin was going to stop her but she insisted, she stayed. Robin came right on her mouth, the way Regina always wanted. She swallowed his cum and released his softening cock with a loud, erotic pop.</p><p>Regina opened her mouth to him, indicating she did swallow his cum. She climbed her way on Robin, strangling her legs beside him. "How did you feel, my love?"</p><p>Robin smiled weakly as Regina caressed his cheek. "Never been better, my love. Thank you." He buried himself in her neck, hugging her as he relished on her vanilla scent.</p><p>She held his chin on her thumb, forcing him to face her in the eyes. "Good. Because things are just getting started."</p><p>He pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. He could feel the taste of himself on her tongue, as they battled for dominance. Regina tangled her hands on his hair as Robin's hand trail on her back, trying to find her cheeky ass to knead. As he found his way to her ass and kneading it, Regina moaned to the kiss. He chuckled then he bit and sucked on her lower lip.</p><p>"You need to rest for a while, tiger. I want a hungry tiger who would hunt me down tonight." She parted, kissing his chest.</p><p>"<em>Ahh</em>. Indeed I will, milady." He leaned down as she curled up beside him, playing her dainty fingers on his chest.</p><hr/><p>When Robin was sure he already gained his strength back, he rolled on top of Regina, looking her straight in the eye. He was so drawn in those chocolate brown eyes that he loved. He could never get tired to gaze into those eyes. Robin smiled, nuzzling to her. "I love you, Regina. Thank you for always being you."</p><p>Regina clasped her hand onto Robin's neck, gazing back into the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw. "I love you too, Robin. I will always do." She kissed him but now it was more passionate, less lust. They were drawn in each other. Trying their best to show how much they love each other.</p><p>"Now I believe I must return the favor." He kissed her one more time, tasting her unique taste.</p><p>"Less talking, more fucking, baby. The night is still so young and I am ready to be fucked all night long." Her smile now turned into a coy one.</p><p>Robin's eyes widened slightly but he smirked. "Anything my queen wishes." Before she could protest, he planted another kiss on her lips. "I know it's my birthday. And this birthday boy's wish is pleasing his queen right because she deserves it."</p><p>Tears pricked her eyes as she was amazed how great this man could read her mind. She mouthed another countless I love you to him. He positioned himself so she could feel his hardening cock.</p><p>"I need you," She huffed. "inside me."</p><p>He smiled, burying his face on her valley, peppering it with soft kisses. "You will have me, baby. But I need to get you ready first."</p><p>"Ravish me, Robin." She implied.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Robin sat up. He was not really sure about her idea.</p><p>"Ravish me. Hunt me. Leave your mark. I wouldn't mind. I need you, Robin. Please, eat me down." She begged almost sound like she was whining.</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, baby." He said, while kissing his way to her breast.</p><p>"You wouldn't hurt me, Robin. Please."</p><p>"If you insist, my love." He ground his member to her thigh, while he made his way to her neck. Kissing every inch of her skin, trying to find her pulse point. Once he found it, he kissed and sucked it a bit. She gasped, trying to find something to hold her down. She clung onto his hair, pulling it quite hard.</p><p>"Keep doing it, Robin. I love it. Don't stop." She demanded.</p><p>"I won't, honey. Not yet." He trailed his way to her hardening nipples. He kissed each one of them and sucked on one. He sucked, and sucked, and licked, which made Regina slowly lost her mind. His free hand was fondling on her other breast. He blew on her nipple, sending a tingling feels through her body. He kissed the top of her breast. Biting it down and gave it a light suck, marking her body.</p><p>He kissed his way into her sex, kissing her flat stomach and stopped to dip her tongue into her navel. Regina gasped and threw her hand over her eyes, feeling a new sensation coursing through her. When did even Robin learn this thing?</p><p>"Lower, baby. I need you. I want your tongue." She pleaded, grinding her clit to his knee.</p><p>"Look who's impatient now." He smiled a coy smile. Regina rose her hip from the bed to help Robin got her out of her thong. He kissed the part where her stomach and genital met. Regina held her breath in anticipation.</p><p>"What takes you so– ROBIN!" Regina half shouted when she felt Robin gave her clit a broad lick. "You cheated!"</p><p>"All's fair in love and sex, pretty." He gave her a throaty laugh before he continued his work. He gave her clit a fast lick and sucked it on. "You like this?"</p><p>Regina could only respond in a low hum, her mind wandering elsewhere.</p><p>Dirty taught fly in his mind. "How about this?" Robin asked, voice low and husky. He gave her clit a long, broad lick and putting his middle finger on her. "You want more?"</p><p>"YES!" She shouted, but then remembered to keep it low. Robin was really testing her.</p><p>Robin chuckled, kissing her clit and tore her open by inserting more finger inside her. His fingers curled inside her trying to find her sensitive spot. When he found it, he smug as he saw how ecstatic Regina reacted to it.</p><p>"There! Oh, God." She panted, her breath getting shallow.</p><p>He kissed her inner thighs then continued sucking on her clit. He pushed her legs flat on the bed so he could taste her more. He pulled his fingers and got her pout. He then slid three fingers in, forcing her opening to be more open. She cried out when she felt more fingers hit her spot. Her grasp on his hair growing tighter as Robin's thumb was drawing fast circle on her clit.</p><p>"Tongue." She pleaded, "and mouth. Please"</p><p>Robin didn't say anything nor do anything. He continued his work and got Regina shaking erratically. He pumped his fingers faster as he felt her walls tighten around it. He lowered his head down, closing his lips on her clit.</p><p>"Robin... I'm- don't stop. Almost," Her words got lost and all she could do was babbled. Her back arched from the bed. Regina could feel her coil was about to spring.</p><p>With a one last broad lick, Regina came undone. She couldn't feel anything but relieved. Stars were exploding in the back of her mind. Regina rode her orgasm on his fingers feeling so high like she was on a cloud nine.</p><p>He pulled his finger out of her, licking her leaked juice and licking his own fingers. He saw Regina lay weakly, her arm threw over her eyes and her breath was still shallow. Robin prop himself on top of her, throwing her arm beside her, kissing her cheek. "Did you enjoy it?"</p><p>"I did," She moved herself like he was telling Robin to laid beside her. He did, and rested his arm on her stomach. She kissed the side of his head. "You know how to please me well."</p><p>"Oh do I?" he smug. "Regina?"</p><p>She faced him. Their face was so close, all Robin could see was how pretty his wife was. She is perfection. She smiled a smile of angel.</p><p>"Oh there it is," He mused.</p><p>"What?" She giggled though she didn't quite understand what did Robin meant.</p><p>"There's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes." He gazed into her smile, stroking her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>Her cheeks were growing pink and she smiled even brighter. "You sap."</p><p>Robin shook his head, still caressing her cheek. "Had anyone ever told you how breathtaking you are? Because if they haven't, I am glad to be the first one."</p><p>"You're such a jerk, Robin."</p><p>"A jerk that happened to fell in love with you."</p><p>She giggled, pulling him closer until their nose touch. "How about you start fucking this queen?" She teased.</p><p>Robin propped himself back up, pushing his member to her stomach. "Ooh. I see that you are horny."</p><p>"Oh shut up, youjerk." She found her way to his cock squeezing it lightly. She pumped it lazily. "Now, I know how much you love my <em>cheeks</em>, so would you take me from behind? Ravish me once more?" She smirked, knowing how much Robin loved this idea.</p><p>"Slow down, Gina. You don't want an early release, do you?" He swatted her hand away. He licked her earlobe, whispering,</p><p>"Then straighten up, sweetheart."</p><p>She giggled and positioned herself ready. Robin was shocked. He never knew Regina's ass would be this good. He hovered over her, kissing her shoulder blade. "Now I need one last check." He trailed kisses over her bare back, stopping at her ass. He gave each one of them a good kiss, before putting his finger inside her. Robin carefully avoided her g-spot.</p><p>Regina threw him a look over her shoulder. "I need you inside, baby. I'm aching for you." She looked at him with lustful eyes.</p><p>Robin gave her ass one last kiss before stroking his own hard cock, preparing it for her. He positioned himself in front of her opening, slowly thrusting all his length into her. Both gasped at the sensation. Regina could feel how big Robin was, and Robin could feel how tight she was. They both adjusted their position before Robin could even begin to move.</p><p>"Oh, God." He groaned, grabbing her waist to come closer to him. He enjoyed this position too bad. Feeling how he tore her inside open. He was lost in his own thought until Regina started to move.</p><p>She threw her head back, biting her lip to muffle her groan. "Robin..." She moaned, unable to voice anything else. She lost her word, and she was clearly losing her mind.</p><p>Robin knew how bad they both wanted it. He started to buck his hip in a rhythm they both love. His nails digging into her skin while the other hand taking turn on fondling her breasts. She winced on the pain she felt from the mark Robin was making on her hip but she just didn't care anymore.</p><p>Robin stared into that shaking ass in front of him. Good god, his wife did have a good rear end. He took his mark, spanking her ass hard. She gasped hard and winced. He left a good mark on that one. He knew he was somehow hurting her but this sent some electricity through him. He grabbed her waist with both hand, leaving another mark to the untouched side.</p><p>"Spank me." She moaned. "I'm a bad, bad girl. Spank me harder."</p><p>He smug, who knew Regina could be this kinky? He hovered over her, biting her shoulder here and there, leaving his mark. "Oh you are a naughty, naughty girl, Regina. You deserved it." </p><p>Robin straightened up, riding her in a more erratic motion. He took another mark, spanking her harder. He liked it, nevertheless. Robin stopped spanking her when he saw he plant his mark way too much on that ass. He could see a cast of his palm on her. "I'm sorry, milady. Did it hurt?"</p><p>"Not the least, I like it." Maybe Robin had misjudged how much pain she enjoyed.</p><p>Regina cried out loud, feeling how much Robin filled her. He could feel his rhythm growing wilder, his nails digging deeper. She bit her now swollen lip, she was feeling too much joy. "Fuck! Keep thrusting!"</p><p>Robin smirked as he knew he was hitting her spot all over in a hard pace. He felt her walls starting to get tighter. He kissed her neck, sucking at her pressure point. "Do you trust me, Regina?"</p><p>"Of course," she tried her best to answer him.</p><p>"Good." He carefully flipped her, so now she was facing him. He guided her hand to wrap around his neck. "Wrap your legs around me."</p><p>She nodded, uncertain where would Robin guide her. She choked when he grabbed her legs, carrying her of the bed. Regina clasped her hand tighter. Robin did his best supporting her weight on him before pushing her up, signaling her to start moving. Once they moved, Regina could feel this position was much better. Robin filled every inch of her. He hit his spot harder than before. Regina literally lost her words for good. She whined, groaned, moaned to the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I know how much you'll love this, lovely." He whispered in sultry voice. He kissed the side of her head, thrusting harder into her.</p><p>"Oh, you know me so well, Robin." She muffled her voice into his shoulder. As Robin's pace going more erratic, she started to see white stars on the back of her mind.</p><p>"Close," she moaned. "So... Close..." She dipped her head deeper.</p><p>"Me too, sweetheart. Let's get undone together,"</p><p>Regina cried out loud, feeling how much Robin filled her. He could feel his rhythm growing wilder, his nails digging deeper. She bit her now swollen lip, she was feeling too much joy. "Fuck! Keep thrusting!"</p><p>Robin smirked as he knew he was hitting her spot all over in a hard pace. He felt her walls starting to get tighter. He kissed her neck, sucking at her pressure point. "Do you trust me, Regina?"</p><p>"Of course," she tried her best to answer him.</p><p>"Good." He carefully flipped her, so now she was facing him. He guided her hand to wrap around his neck. "Wrap your legs around me."</p><p>She nodded, uncertain where would Robin guide her. She choked when he grabbed her legs, carrying her of the bed. Regina clasped her hand tighter. Robin did his best supporting her weight on him before pushing her up, signaling her to start moving. Once they moved, Regina could feel this position was much better. Robin filled every inch of her. He hit his spot harder than before. Regina literally lost her words for good. She whined, groaned, moaned to the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I know how much you'll love this, lovely." He whispered in sultry voice. He kissed the side of her head, thrusting harder into her.</p><p>"Oh, you know me so well, Robin." She muffled her voice into his shoulder. As Robin's pace going more erratic, she started to see white stars on the back of her mind.</p><p>"Close," she moaned. "So close..." Her eyes fluttered, her head dipped deeper.</p><p>"Me too, sweetheart. Let's undone together,"</p><p>She was lost on her own thought, eyes closed to the sensation until Robin called out for her name. "Open your eyes, lovely. Look at me."</p><p>She did as she was told, gazing into those deep blue eyes of him. His eyes filled with so much lust, but nothing far from love. "I want to undone as we look at each other eyes. I want to let you know how much I love you," He kissed her, resting his forehead on her.</p><p>He held her tighter as her walls tighten. She slid her hand to their slick bodies, rubbing fast circles on her clit helping herself into her climax. She clawed on his back as she felt she was getting closer.</p><p>Robin winced but quickly responded, "Deeper. Dig your nails deeper, sweetie. Leave your mark on me."</p><p>Regina smirked. Who knew they both love leaving marks on each other? She clawed into another spot, tracing another mark on him. His thrust went harder, hitting her sensitive spot over and over.</p><p>"I... can't hold much, much... longer." She panted, her thumb grew more erratic on her clit.</p><p>"I... wait, darling." He mumbled. Regina knew her husband need a little push to reach his peak. She kissed his neck, trailing its way onto his shoulder blade, peppering it with kisses before biting it down with a great suck on it.</p><p>And with the last hard trust, they both came hard together. Eyes locked, never parted. While no words were spoken, their gaze spoke for the love they feel for each other. Robin's limbs went jelly, so he threw them back to the bed. He fell on top of her, nuzzling to her neck. Bare chest pressed against each other. They rode out their orgasm, relishing on each other touch. They both stay connected for a while, until Robin felt his cock are softening out. He rolled onto his back, pulling Regina closer to his embrace so she could curl beside him. He rubbed her back as she was snuggling to his chest, trying to get their breathing to normal.</p><p>"This was one of our wildest night, wasn't it?" Robin kissed the top of her head, chuckling.</p><p>"I guess it is." She giggled, gazing up to his eyes. "Do you want to get cleaned up?"</p><p>"My head says yes, but my body said no." He murmured, closing his eyes.</p><p>Regina smiled, getting out of the bed, kissing his forehead. "Wait here. I won't be long and try not to sleep."</p><p>But Robin couldn't handle it. He drifted between sleep and consciousness until he could felt something cold brushing his skin. He saw Regina carefully ran the cold damp facecloth on his body. Yes it was nothing close to a bath but at least he won't feel too sticky and grimy in the morning.</p><p>He kissed her forehead, taking it from her hand, ushering himself to the bathroom. He came with a new facecloth, doing the same to Regina.</p><p>"Thank you, sweetheart. You really spoiled me like a brat tonight." He slipped into the bed, letting her rest on his chest.</p><p>"It's the least I can do for you." She kissed his chest. "I'm sorry if it wasn't like anything you wanted."</p><p>"It's more than what I wanted. I'm the happiest birthday boy ever." He ran his hand on her hair, working through some knots.</p><p>She lay beside him, pressing her back to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, hand rested on her stomach. With one last glance over her shoulder, Regina kissed him. "Happy birthday, my love. I'll see you first thing in the morning. Good night."</p><p>Indeed it was their <em>good</em> night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Understanding the Misunderstood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regina got sick, Robin was tired, things went wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Papa," Roland stood on the doorway like he has been waiting for Robin all day.</p><p>"What is it, my boy?" Robin could easily recognize the worried look on his son's face. "Where's your sister?"</p><p>"Upstairs. It's Mom." Roland dragged Robin through the hall. Robin's mind flew somewhere else, making him thinking the worst that could come.</p><p>"You're making me nervous. What happened?" Robin stopped. For his entire life, he never saw Roland looked this panic and it really made him feel uneasy.</p><p>"I was watching over Heaven as Mom was making dinner and suddenly we heard a plate dropped to the floor. We saw Mom nearly faint so I carried her upstairs and Heaven hasn't left her side ever since." Roland exhaled before continuing. "She's still burning and I've done everything I could. I told Heaven to contact you soon as we can, but she said she couldn't reach you."</p><p>Robin remembered he turned off his phone before the meeting start and haven't turned it on ever since. That explained why Heaven could not reach him and made him stopped wondering why they didn't call him immediately. They stopped in front of the master bedroom, Robin can't help but feeling guilty.</p><p>"I'm scared, Papa. I never saw Mom so weak before," Roland looked up, tears was gleaming in his eyes.</p><p>"She's going to be okay, my boy. Maybe she is just exhausted. You know how hard she can be when it comes to work, don't you?" Robin gave him a quick hug before entering the bedroom.</p><p>"Papa?" Heaven sat right away on the bed, releasing Regina from her hug. She looked as worried as Roland and Robin could easily imagine how the image of Regina nearly faint really scared the living out of his children's lives.</p><p>"I'm here, princess. She's going to be alright." As he said so, Heaven moved aside and letting Robin got closer to Regina. He never saw his wife so weak, let alone this pale. Her eyes were closed.</p><p>"Regina? Sweetheart, do you hear me?" Robin carefully shook her body and she responded in a low hum. Somehow it made Robin smile a little. That means Regina still has her consciousness. He rolled up his sleeves and placed his hand on her forehead and Roland wasn't lying. She is burning.</p><p>"Heaven, could you please wet this washcloth and wrapped an ice pack with it please?" Heaven nodded and went away as fast as she could. "Now, Roland. Can you please take some Advil, a glass of water, and the thermometer please? I need to check her temperature."</p><p>"Regina, I need to change your shirt. You got to dress lightly, sweetheart. Can you help me please?" Regina nodded slowly. Robin undressed her carefully and helped her dress in a lighter shirt. The children came back with the things they are assigned for. Her temperature hit 102 and Robin is sure that she caught a fever. Robin made her drink some Advil while Roland and Heaven giving their mom gentle massage on each foot. He lifted her head to place the ice pack on her neck, hoping it would help lower her temperature. When he was sure that Regina is steadier, he helped the kids with their postponed dinner, then guided them their room and said good night.</p><p>"Are you sure that she's going to be just fine, Papa?" Roland stopped at the door, glancing warily at Robin. "I'm not going to lose another mom, am I?" He finally cried. Robin knew how much Roland love Regina since they both lost Marian when Roland was just a little boy. Regina had stepped up to make Roland sure that she will be his mom but to never take Marian's place.</p><p>"No. Of course not, my boy. She just had a fever and I'm going to make sure she's going to be just fine." He hugged Roland close and patted his shoulder. "She'll be fine. I promise. You have nothing to worry about." He tucked Roland in, helping his son to calm down and left him to sleep.</p><hr/><p>He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Regina's hand. "I always told you to never worn yourself out and here you are. Nearly faint and scaring the life out of our children."</p><p>Regina rolled on her side, facing Robin with sudden fierce in her eyes. "Excuse me? Are you blaming me?"</p><p>"No–I don't mean it that way, Regina." He calmed her down.</p><p>"Do you think I want to scare my kids? To nearly faint and made them worry as hell? Made them clear up the mess I made?" Robin was clearly shock and he had no idea where does this rage come from.</p><p>"Sweetheart–" He tried to hold her hand gently but Regina swatted him off.</p><p>"Don't you <em>sweetheart</em> me, Locksley."</p><p>"What the hell, Regina? What's wrong with you?" He didn't even understand where this was coming from and it started to stress him out.</p><p>"It is I who should ask what is wrong with you! Where were you when they tried to contact you? Do you think I don't know about any of it?" She sighed.</p><p>"What is wrong with me? Are you serious? I told you I'd have an evening meeting, Regina; and stupid me to turned my phone off." They both were clearly on their edge.</p><p>"Screw you, Locksley. You never help me." The angst was rising between them.</p><p>"Is it, Mills? Aren't you the one who like to refuses my help, saying <em>I got this, honey</em>?" He mocked. "Fuck it, Regina. You scared me, Roland, and even our sweet Heaven! This is why I told you not to push your limit and look where it got you now. Are you <em>satisfied</em>?"</p><p>"Get out!" She screamed.</p><p>"You better not scream because you'll wake the kids." His voice tone rose.</p><p>"Those kids are mine! Especially Heaven because I got to carry her for nine fucking months and you don't even have the privilege."</p><p>"So you're saying that Roland isn't yours? What the hell is wrong with you today? One minute you were sick and helpless and next you're spitting out on me." Robin was getting furious.</p><p>"Fuck it, Robin. You're a jerk."</p><p>"Look at you, <em>the Evil Queen</em> who stripped out of her power and trying to bring her husband down by mocking him."</p><p>"What do you want, Locksley?!" Her eyes were blood red and her vein was popping out on her forehead.</p><p>"I don't even ask for anything! You're the one who started this." He said through gritted teeth. "Stop this, Regina. I'm tired. I just got home, Roland is nearly crying because he's worried sick about you, then I took care of you but look at this. This is what I got. This is what you gave me."</p><p>"Now you're complaining because you got to take care of my sick body? It was just a fucking fever and you're complaining? Oh now I can see you as clearly as the summer sky, Locksley."</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Robin was full of rage. "Stop being like a brat you are, Ms. Mills!"</p><p>"GET OUT! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" Regina threw his pillow to the door, staring at Robin with fire on her eyes.</p><p>"Fine, it's like I want to sleep with you anyway." He picked up the pillow and slamming the door before heading downstairs.</p><hr/><p>Hours passed and Regina could only toss and turn on her bed. Her anger ringing over and over on her ears, reminding her of how bad she had treated Robin. He was just doing his job, taking care of herself like they promised on their wedding vow; to take each other in sickness, in health. It was unfair for him. He doesn't deserve her rage. Why on earth she was spitting on him? Regina knew she had made a great mistake. Robin is a good man, a family man. He always put her, Henry, Roland and Heaven first. He is such a loving soul and for no particular reason, Regina was mad at him. Regina knew exactly she owe him an apologize.</p><p>But as always, Regina put herself on airs. She is that kind of person who hard to say that she's sorry. Deep down Regina know that her act was wrong. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage to get out of the bed and asking him for forgiveness.</p><p>She got out of the bed, hugging her still shivering body. She tiptoed her way to the living room. Robin was asleep. The TV was still on and she decided to silently turn the TV off. She stood there, watching as Robin sleeping peacefully on the couch. She walked closer, taking his face in. She never saw him as tired as he was right now. His wrinkles are more visible than it used to. Who knew her husband have eye bags? Regina took a seat on the floor, tracing her thumb on his wrinkles. She unwittingly sobbed and it awoke Robin.</p><p>"Regina?" His voice was raspy and tired and it made Regina sobbed harder. Robin immediately sat beside his wife, caressing her hair. "What is it, my love? Are you hurt?"</p><p>Regina couldn't help it anymore. She had hurt Robin badly but he still worried sick about her. Regina buried her head on his chest, dampening his clothes with her tears. Although he was confused, Robin still cupped her head and caressed her hair. A few minutes passed, and her breathing is getting back to normal.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" He asked. "I'm sorry for what all I said earlier, Regina. I didn't even mean to hurt you,"</p><p>Regina shook her head wildly, still burrowing her face in his chest. "No, I'm the one who owe you an apologize. I hurt your feeling and you don't even deserve it."</p><p>She inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, Robin. I was too tired and I got so irritable. I got mad at you for no reason while you didn't even make any mistake but to take care of me."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Regina. I said bad things too. You also didn't deserve it." He kissed her forehead, resting his forehead on hers until their nose touched. Regina crossed her hands around his neck, pecking his lips lovingly.</p><p>"You're hot," Robin said.</p><p>"I'm serious, Robin. Stop flirting." She sniffed.  </p><p>"Yes, you're hot of course, but no. You're literally <em>hot</em>. You still have your fever, Regina." He chuckled and Regina laughed sheepishly. "Come, let's get you to bed." He stood up, holding his hand out to her.</p><p>"Are you still going to sleep on the couch?" She took his hand as she stood up.</p><p>"I guess I'll sleep better when I snuggled you to sleep." He chuckled as he took his pillow from the couch. "and perhaps, my body will ache so bad if I sleep on a couch all night."</p><p>Regina smacked his chest slowly, laughing to his jokes. Robin hugged her as they made their way to their room. Somehow the touch of him made her shiver went away. Robin propped her pillow before tucking her in. He covered her up with their blanket, making sure she stayed warm all night. He slipped to his side of the bed, snuggling her body close.</p><p>"Still cold?" He asked, kissing the side of her head.</p><p>"Not really, if you keep me this close." She took his hand to now it crossed her stomach. "I'm sorry, Robin. I really am."</p><p>"<em>Ssh</em>. It's okay, Regina. I get it. I'm sorry I was mad at you too. We both made mistake and that's okay. We got to learn from our mistake, right?" Regina nodded slowly in respond.</p><p>"I love you, Robin." She flipped to her side, nuzzling into his chest. Robin rubbed her back slowly, giving her the calming touch she needs. He rubbed her back for a few minutes and her breathing was evening out. Her chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm that means she was deep in her sleep. He kissed the top of her head, relishing on her vanilla apple scent.</p><p>"I love you too. Get well soon, Regina."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lavender's Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His internal clock woke him up. He grunted, rolling on his side to find he lost her warmth. <em>Bloody hell, what time is it?</em> It was nearly 3 AM in the morning and Regina wasn't sleeping beside him.</p><p>He stretched his body, peering over the baby monitor they kept besides their bed. He found her sitting on the sofa in Heaven's nursery. Ah, right. It was Heaven's feeding time. Sometimes, Robin felt quite sorry for Regina. She had to take care of two growing boys and one little baby that need lots of lots attention. She also needed to work on the house chores. Robin did help as best as he could but sometime, he feels like he doesn't help enough.</p><p>He decided to put on his robe, making his way into her daughter's nursery. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. He saw Regina was a little bit drowsy feeding on Heaven. The bed lamp glowed on her made her look more beautiful even though she looked tired. He decided not to disturb, letting himself enjoy the most beautiful view before his eyes.</p><p>"You're done already, sweet angel?" She looked at Heaven and yawned. Regina covered her shoulder with a napkin and placed Heaven on her shoulder, burping her gently.</p><p>"You have to promise that you will let me have a decent sleep after this. Okay?" Robin tried his best not to laugh over her jokes.</p><p>"I am so glad that you chose me to be your mother, Heaven. You are the most beautiful birthday present I'll ever have in my whole life." She swayed slowly, enjoying the late night moment with her beloved daughter. "You're such a lucky one, baby. Your father and your brothers really really love you. You're their most precious treasure; you obviously knocked me down from the top of their list, but I don't care. I love you as much as they do." She giggled.</p><p>Heaven yawned, she was full and getting sleepy. Regina carefully placed Heaven back to her arms and took a seat back. She snuggled her daughter closer so the baby could hear her heartbeat. Regina sang her a lullaby her father used to sing.</p><p>
  <em>Lavender's blue, dilly dilly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavender's green</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I am king, dilly dilly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You shall be queen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who told you so, dilly dilly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who told you so?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T'was my own heart, dilly dilly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That told me so</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let the birds sing, dilly dilly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the lambs play</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We shall be safe, dilly dilly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of harm's way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavender's green, dilly dilly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavender's blue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you love me, dilly dilly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will love you</em>
</p><p>Robin didn't even know Regina could sing. He knew this lullaby and subconsciously humming along. He took a step forward and Regina smiled at him. When Heaven was positively fast asleep, Regina put her back to the crib, covering her with her lilac blanket.</p><p>"How long have you been watching?" She asked in a hush tone so their conversation won't wake their daughter.</p><p>"Long enough so I could hear you sing. You're quite a good singer, my love." He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking over her sleeping daughter.</p><p>"I never find my voice that good. I am quite embarrassed by it, actually." She smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"I'm sorry," He muffled.</p><p>"<em>Sorry</em>? Honey, what's wrong?" She turned her back, facing him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm not helping you enough, Regina. You must be exhausted doing this all alone." He huffed, looking at his feet.</p><p>"Oh nonsense, Robin. You do help a lot. It's exhausting, but I enjoyed it a lot. I mean, we're a team, right? I know we do this together; raising our children, teaching them to say thank you and please, growing old together, and so on."</p><p>She held his chin, forcing him to look at her. "You do help a lot, Robin. Don't underestimate yourself. <em>I love you</em>." She kissed him to show that she wasn't lying.</p><p>He chuckled lowly, realizing that she was right. "I believe the mama bear needs her beauty sleep now, doesn't she?"</p><p>"Oh yes, you're right." She agreed. She kissed Heaven and whispered, "I love you, baby girl. Have a pleasant dream."</p><p>Robin followed, rubbing smooth circles on Heaven's belly. Her tiny chest rose up and down evenly and it made him fall in love deeper than before. "I'll see you when you wake up, angel. Just let your mom have a decent sleep first."</p><p>He stroked her head gently, followed by a sweet kiss on her head. Robin walked over the bed lamp, turning it off so his daughter can sleep peacefully. They exited the nursery together, hand in hand. Regina stopped at the door before closing it.</p><p>"Good night, Heaven. Sleep tight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bows and Arrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heaven had her first archery lesson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, sweetie. It's bed time." Regina stormed into Heaven room, picking on some stuffed animals shattered on the floor.</p><p>"Five more minutes, please." Heaven ignored her mother, keeping herself busy on her toys.</p><p>"It's past your bedtime. Come on, tidy up." She walked towards her daughter, hoping she would notice but Heaven is just intentionally ignoring her.</p><p>"Not yet, Mom." Her daughter wasn't even looking. She locked her eyes on her toys.</p><p>"Heaven." She paused, giving Heaven time to respond. When she clearly ignored Regina, she gave Heaven her ultimate threat, calling her daughter by her full name.</p><p>"<em>Heaven Maisie Valentina Locksley-Mills.</em>"</p><p>"I said five more minutes!" Heaven yelled back and it caught Regina on her edge.</p><p>"That's it, young lady. Five minutes and we're going  to talk." Her voice was deep and stern. Regina pointed at a little chair in the corner.</p><p>"Fine!" Heaven dragged her body across the room, sitting on her so-called detention chair.</p><p>"You better watch your attitude, Miss Mills." Regina threw her a glance; it was evil enough to scare her daughter. She exited the room and gave Heaven her five minutes punishment. Five minutes passed and she entered the room with a clearer mind.</p><p>"Now tell me, <em>princess</em>. Why did you yell at me?" Regina sat beside her daughter who was still pouting and still didn't want to face her.</p><p>"It's nothing." She threw her head to the side, avoiding Regina's glance.</p><p>Regina took a deep breath. She and her daughter are much alike. They both are a stubborn one. "So you're threatening me?"</p><p>Heaven didn't even say a word. She just shook her head, indicating that she didn't.</p><p>"So why won't you answer me?" Regina moved closer, but Heaven moved farther keeping the space between them.</p><p>"I don't want to talk to you." She finally said. "I want Papa."</p><p>Indeed, Robin was extremely busy this week. He often came home late or maybe just in time when Heaven fell asleep. Now Regina assumed that is why her daughter was so cranky lately.</p><p>"I heard someone calling me," Robin popped his head through the door. He tried to suppress his tired face as best as he could.</p><p>"PAPA!" Heaven almost jumped in surprise and ran to hug her father. "I miss you!"</p><p>"And I you, little princess." He picked his daughter up who immediately cross her hand around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Regina smiled at him and he mouthed <em>I got this</em>. She exited the room to give them some privacy.</p><p>"Now, now, princess. I heard you yell at your mom. Where's your attitude, young lady?" Robin sat on Heaven's bed, and sitting his daughter on his lap.</p><p>"I know, Papa. I'm sorry." She looked at her lap, avoiding Robin's eyes.</p><p>"It is Mom you should sorry for, not me." Heaven nodded, slowly feeling guilt all over her.</p><p>"I will, Papa. I promise." Her voice was trembling and she was just about to burst into tears. "I was just a little upset. You haven't tucked me in for a week."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Heaven. I really am. I was too busy, wasn't I?" He grinned awkwardly.</p><p>Heaven nodded. "You are, but I'm glad now you're here."</p><p>"So, your mom is still out there, why don't you apologize to her and come back here to tidy up so we could get you ready to bed?"</p><p>"You'll tuck me in? You'll sing me to sleep?" Heaven's eyes beamed with joy.</p><p>"Of course. But you have to apologize to your mother first. You hurt her feeling, you know?" She rubbed her daughter's back, trying to make her understand.</p><p>Heaven was shock. She never even intended to hurt her mother's feeling. She practically jumped off her father's lap, running to the door to find her mom and apologizing to her.</p><hr/><p>"You'll sleep with me?" Heaven squealed excitedly.</p><p>"I'll just accompany you till fall you sleep. How's that sound?" Robin patted his lap, indicating Heaven to lie there.</p><p>"I love you, Daddy." Heaven snuggled on his lap and Robin ran his hand smoothly on her hair.</p><p>"Okay, what do you have in mind?" He stared at his daughter. "Nothing," She giggled. Robin knew exactly that Heaven is her mother's daughter. They only called Robin by a special nickname when they are going to beg for some particular thing.</p><p>"You sure?" He smug, knowing exactly Heaven is lying. His daughter just shrugged. "Okay, here come the ticklish monster! He won't stop until you stop lying!" Robin tickled Heaven's belly, making her laugh uncontrollably and begging him to stop.</p><p>"Daddy stop! I surrender!" Heaven said breathlessly, still giggling. "Okay, okay." She steadied her breath before continuing. "Since Henry is back to Boston and Mom is going to take Roland to his first horse riding lesson, will you take me to my first archery lesson?"</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask!" Robin said excitedly. "Yes, I would love to, Heaven."</p><p>"You do, Papa? I got to spend the day with you?" Her eyes sparked with so much happiness.</p><p>"Yes, princess. I already saved a set for you, in case you'll ever ask for one." Robin proudly said. "I'm glad you finally ask me to teach you how."</p><p>"I want to be a good archer just like you and a good equestrienne like Mom too." She giggled.</p><p>"Now, the faster you sleep, the fresher you get in the morning." Robin reminded. "I love you too, little princess."</p><p>Heaven nodded and lay on her side, hugging Buttermilk closer. She closed her eyes and smiled to the idea of finally be able to spend an entire day with her father.</p><hr/><p>"Heaven, wake up." Robin gently shook her body. She rolled and grunted, pulling the blanket over her head.</p><p>"Five minutes." She mumbled.</p><p>Robin chuckled, slowly pulling the blanket from her feet. "Rise and shine, princess."</p><p>Heaven shook her head, trying to get back into sleep.</p><p>"I'll count to three or the ticklish monster will come." Robin paused. He placed his hands on Heaven's belly. "One... Two..."</p><p>"I'm up! I'm up!" Heaven sat right away, afraid that her father would tickled her to death.</p><p>"Good morning, little sunshine." Robin tousled her hair and kissing the top of her head. "Come, help me prepare for breakfast."</p><p>Heaven nodded and they both headed to the kitchen. She insisted to make pancakes for today's breakfast. The delicious smell of it woke Regina and Roland up.</p><p>"Morning, sweetheart. Please suit yourself. There are some pancakes and fruits for today." Robin embraced his wife, kissing the side of her head.</p><p>"Why, thank you." Regina kissed his lips despite their morning breath.</p><p>"Good morning, Mommy!" Heaven broke their kiss, hugging her mother tight.</p><p>"Good morning, little bird." Regina hugged her daughter back. They clearly had calmed their ego from last night.</p><p>"I helped Papa to flip those pancakes and cut some strawberries. I already prepared some applesauce for your pancakes too." Her dimples grew from her smiled and it made Regina's heart melt. Heaven dragged her to sit on the table, serving each Roland and Regina two pancakes.</p><p>"Ro, guess what." Heaven said with her mouth full and Robin gave her a stern look. She smiled nervously, saying sorry and ingested her food. "Guess what, Papa is going to take me to my first archery lesson!"</p><p>"Cool!" Roland gave her a thumb up. "I did have my first lesson when I was your age too."</p><p>"I can't wait to have my horse riding lesson." She mused.</p><p>"In a few years, dear." Regina kissed the top of her head as she passed her way to the sink.</p><p>"I wish I could be a good equestrienne like you, Mom." She looked over her mother, who busied herself with the dishes.</p><p>"You will, baby. I'll teach you how to beat your brothers for a race in a few years," She looked over Roland who glanced at her in disbelief.</p><p>"Whoa— then I'll make sure to learn harder so you would never pass me." Roland stuck his tongue out to mock her sister.</p><p>"Nah-uh. You won't, because Mom will teach me some tricks to beat you." She mocked her brother back.</p><p>"Wow, quite confident, aren't you?" The tense between them is rising and before the fight could even start, Robin interrupted.</p><p>"Okay, kids. Why don't we get ready for today?" Their children still throw each other a glance before they occupied themselves to get ready.</p><hr/><p>"Okay, Heaven. We're here." Robin parked the car and helping Heaven getting out of her seat. He took their archery equipment from the trunk, handing Heaven hers. Robin guided his daughter to the spot in the corner that was already prepared for them.</p><p>"Before we start, I'd like you to wear this." Robin handed her something that she knew very well.</p><p>"It's a finger tab, and that one is my bracer, isn't it?" Heaven grinned proudly to her father.</p><p>"How did you know?" He watched as his daughter was struggling to put them on.</p><p>"I asked Ro." She giggled. She took her equipment, and start pointing at each thing. "Of course this is my bow, that is a ground quiver, that's the target over there, and that thing is obviously an arrow." She took one arrow from the quiver, pointing to each part. "This is the pile and this long stick is called... <em>umm</em>... Shaft. Right, Papa?"</p><p>Robin nodded. "And what are these?" He pointed at those feather attachments on the back of the shaft.</p><p>"F... <em>umm</em>, F... Fletchings?" Her nose scrunched and Robin laugh at her cuteness.</p><p>"Aren't you my smart little girl?" Robin messed with her hair. He knew he is really proud with her.</p><p>"Now can we please start? Pretty please?" She tugged on Robin's shirt, pleading with those puppy eyes he just can't resist.</p><p>"Watch me first and then we can start. But you might want to back off in case I miss my target." Heaven nodded but then Robin whispered. "But Robin Locksley never misses his target." He winked.</p><p>Heaven rolled her eyes and laugh, watching as her father took his bow and arrow. He stood on a proper stance, posturing himself before pulling back the arrow and flew it so it hit the target right on its bullseye. Heaven gasped and clapped cheerfully for her dad.</p><p>"See, Robin Locksley never miss." He teased. "Come here. It's your turn."</p><p>Heaven stood in a good stance just like her father did. "Now, hold your bow like this," Robin said as he moved Heaven's small fingers into a proper position. "Pull back the string, no. Lower your hand. Make sure the fletchings are in the same level as the edge of your lips and keep your elbow straight." Heaven nodded, and did as Robin said with a little bit of help. "When you're at a full draw, just relax your fingers and don't squeeze the bow. Focus on the target. You might want to hold your breath as you draw back. It helps you to steady the arrow. Release when you're ready and exhale."</p><p>Heaven did release her first arrow but it missed several feet away from the target and dropped to the ground. She frowned.</p><p>"Don't worry, baby. It's your first try. It was good enough you could make the arrow fly." Robin encouraged her, making sure his daughter won't just give up.</p><p>Heaven nodded and took another arrow from her quiver. "Come on, Papa. Let's try again! I won't stop until I hit that bullseye!" She knew this was going to be a long session, but she's so determined to finish this and it made Robin smile.</p><hr/><p>Several hours later, Heaven still didn't hit the bullseye, but she surely made a great progress. At least she could finally hit the outer ring of the target. Robin did practice alongside his daughter, just to make sure he is keeping his skill sharp.</p><p>"Okay, I think that's enough for today," Robin packed for their equipment, handling Heaven a bottle of water. She took a big gulp and start helping her father to pack.</p><p>"Ugh, it is such an impossible mission to hit the bullseye." She groaned.</p><p>Robin chuckled, picking his girl up and kissing her cheek. "You got to practice harder, V. You just can't master something in a blink of an eye. You have to practice hard and never give up."</p><p>"But it sucks, Papa." She frowned and peered over her target. </p><p>"You said you want to be a good archer, just like me. Didn't you?" Heaven nodded. She did remember saying that exact words last night. "Then you got to train harder. I did make some bruises on my hand back then. It hurts, but I know it's worth it. I wouldn't be as good as I am today if I gave up on my lessons. Your Pop's used to tell me that you wouldn't get what you want without giving it a great amount of effort. Everything takes time, sweetie." She put Heaven down, handing the equipment for her to bring. "You'll be as good as your brother Roland in no time, I promise."</p><p>Heaven put her things down, hugging her father tight. "I love you so much, Papa."</p><p>Robin hugged her back, running his hand on her back. "I do love you too, princess. Now come, let's go home."</p><p>Heaven nodded and happily led the way to the car. When everything was surely packed to the trunk, Robin helped his daughter getting on her booster seat before fastening her seatbelt on. He hopped on the car, starting the engine.</p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"Yes, princess?" He knew her daughter would beg for something in any minutes.</p><p>"Can we stop by Any Given Sundae, please?" She grinned, hoping she could melt her father like she always used to.</p><p>"Can we?" Robin pretended to think as he pulled the car back to the driveway.</p><p>"Please, Daddy? I think Mommy wants some ice cream,"</p><p>"Is it you or Mom?" He chuckled and Heaven laugh shyly.</p><p>"Well, Any Given Sundae it is. Any flavor you're craving right now? Oh wait. Let me guess."</p><p>Heaven sat impatiently, wondering if her father could guess it right. She giggled and bite her lip, a habit she inherited from her mother.</p><p>"How about this; on the count of three, I have to tell my guess and you have to tell me what you flavor want. Deal?"</p><p>Heaven giggled and nodded. She started to count. "On the count of three. One, Two, Three!"</p><p>"Rocky Roads!" They both shouted and laughed. It is their favorite flavor.</p><p>"Well, Any Given Sundae with a pint of Rocky Roads it is."</p><p>Robin made a right and stopped at Any Given Sundae to get them some ice cream. Heaven was nowhere near cranky or irritable today. She was too happy and can't wait to go back home to share her Rocky Roads and her story of the day to her mother and her brother that she sure will be waiting for them back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heaven was still so young and need a lot of attention. Roland felt ignored and he threw a tantrum, hurting Regina in some way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is now quite a bit challenging for both the new parents, especially for Regina. She is used to work 9 to 5 and now she could only stay at home for she was still in her maternity leave. Sure she had her time back then with baby Henry, but since it was nearly over 14 years ago, she needed her time to adjust herself into a mother of a newborn and two growing boys. Being a mother is not a new thing for her but she finds it surreal having their beloved daughter in her arms. Regina often finds herself sitting on the rocker by Heaven's nursery, rocking the baby girl in her arms like she is doing right now.</p><p>She left the boys on the dining room to have lunch on their own, believing they could behave well while she gave Heaven her lunch. The baby was sucking on her breast and left out a little noise Regina called <em>nursing sound</em> which she found it was sweet and cute. She stroked Heaven's head lovingly, enjoying every second of the mother-daughter bonding they could have. The baby squirmed and she knew her daughter was finished with her lunch.</p><p>Regina was burping her daughter while she heard something sounded like a fight downstairs. She ignored them, knowing that could be Roland and Henry fight over ridiculous thing.</p><p>"ROLAND!" Regina heard Henry shouted. She rushed down stairs, checking on her boys.</p><p>"I don't want them!" Roland protested.</p><p>"At least, stop throwing them on the floor!" Henry knelt beside his stepbrother, picking up the carrots and broccoli.</p><p>"Henry's right, Roland. You shouldn't throw your food." Regina reminded. "And you don't need to raise your voice, Henry."</p><p>Roland frowned, playing on his food. Regina took a seat on his side, still cradling Heaven on her arms. "Can you finish your meals for me? Just leave the vegetables if you're not into it."</p><p>He glanced on Regina before slamming his spoon to the table.</p><p>"Stop throwing a tantrum!"  Henry shot.</p><p>"I am not throwing a tantrum!"</p><p>"You are!"</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>"Stop being so ridiculous, Roland! This isn't funny!"</p><p>"Who said I was joking?"</p><p>"Ro, stop."</p><p>And with Henry begging, Roland screamed in anger. It woke Heaven, and made Regina head explode. Working on her own anger, she took a deep breath while rocking her fussy daughter. She knew exactly that babies can feel emotion.</p><p>"Enough you two! I'm going to put your sister down and we're going to talk." Her voice was deep and the message was clear. The boys nodded in silence.</p><p>"What was that about?" Regina sat down, arm crossed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mom." Henry said, lowering his head down. He nudged on Roland, who snapped back at him.</p><p>"What's wrong? Care to explain?" Regina reached out for Roland's hand but he quickly pulled it back.</p><p>"No I won't because you're not even my Mom, Regina!"</p><p>Roland darted out from the room whilst both Regina and Henry were still on their moment of silence. Colors were drained from her face, her jaw half dropped. It hurt her feelings so bad for she was left speechless. Regina couldn't even process what was really happening, let alone wept her eyes out.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Mom. I'll talk to him." Like the big brother he was, Henry stood up and kissing her cheek before going after Roland.</p><p>She covered her eyes with the heels of her hands. Her head pounding the she sigh. <em>Good God, what's happening?</em></p><hr/><p>Regina was making dinner when Robin suddenly hugged her from behind. Her mind still wanders to the prior incident.</p><p>"I didn't know you're home." She smiled awkwardly, trying to stay focus on her cooking.</p><p>"What's for dinner?" Robin kissed her shoulder and sensing his wife was so tense. She didn't answer right away. Robin knew something was bothering Regina. He turned off the stove, snapping his wife back to reality.</p><p>"What did you say?" Regina turned to him. Robin repeated his question and she answered shortly. "Chicken soup and cheesy pull-apart bread. Is that okay?"</p><p>Robin studied her eyes. Those brown orbs reflected nothing. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Tears pricked her eyes. It was just like his words made her walls break down. "I– I'm going to check on Heaven. I'll see you at dinner."</p><p>Robin knew something bad had happened. This was not his Regina. He knew who he should turn on to; Henry.</p><hr/><p>"May I come in?" He knocked on Roland's door and Roland knocked him over by hugging him tight.</p><p>"I didn't mean to say that Papa. I love Mom, so much." Roland sobbed.</p><p>"Henry told me everything. Now can you tell me why you said that?"</p><p>They both sat on Roland's bed. Roland was still sobbing, curling the bed sheets with his finger. His father stayed still beside him.</p><p>"Are you jealous over Heaven?" Robin asked softly. Roland's eyes grew wide. He knew he hit the spot right.</p><p>"Mom spends more time with Heaven," He whispered. Tears were still raining down on his cheeks. Either it was because of sadness or guilty, Robin couldn't tell. "Besides, I'm the only one Mom didn't give birth to."</p><p>"Heaven is just a baby. She needs someone to take care of her." He stroked his son's head lovingly." I know you're jealous and felt left out, but she loves you. She loves every one of you equally.</p><p>"Now, who's helping you with your homework?"</p><p>"Mom," His head dipped lower.</p><p>"Who tuck you in every night?"</p><p>"Mom."</p><p>"Who read to you every night?"</p><p>"Mom," He sighed. "You do too, but mostly Mom."</p><p>"See? Mom loves you, Roland. She will always do, no matter what."</p><p>Roland sat in silence. He sniffed, wiping up his tears.</p><p>"You know what to do."</p><p>Roland nodded. He smiled proudly. Robin kissed the top of his head, standing up. "Good boy. Let me talk to your mom first, okay?"</p><p>Robin headed out. He knew he wouldn't find Regina in Heaven's nursery as she said, so he came to their room. It was empty, like no one has been there before. He was going to turn back when he realized their bathroom door was locked.</p><p>"Regina, I know you're in there." He knocked softly. "We promised not to shut each other out. Will you please come out? I've asked Henry what happened."</p><p>Regina didn't answer. Robin knocked once again, growing a little worry over his wife. "Sweetheart, please?"</p><p>It took a few minutes for her to unlock the door. She dragged him to bed, motioning him to sit down beside her. Robin threw his arm on her shoulder, rocking her gently. At that exact point, somehow Regina burst in tears. He held her tight. Her tears were soaking up his clothes. Cupping her head, Robin caressed her hair.</p><p>Once she was done with the tears that had been hold for hours, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I failed him."</p><p>"You don't, Regina."</p><p>"I do. He didn't see me as his mother, Robin! I failed my children." Her shoulder loosened, tears pricking back in her eyes.</p><p>He cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You're not a failure, Regina. Believe in me.</p><p>"Roland is just being jealous and he's still adjusting as well as we do. I believe he didn't mean it, Regina."</p><p>"It hurts." She said bluntly, mind wandered elsewhere. "How can I make it up to him?"</p><p>"I've never been in your position, so I have no right to tell you<em> it is okay</em> and<em> I know how you feel</em>, but I do believe it hurts, a lot." Robin hugged her tight. "And you did nothing wrong, Regina. You're the best mother we could ever ask for. Don't sell yourself short."</p><p>There was knocking on the door.</p><p>"Mama?" Roland appeared with his teary, red eyes.</p><p>Regina held her arms wide and Roland ran to her embrace. He jumped to her lap, burying his face on her shoulder and continued to cry. Regina held her son tight, crying her eyes out. "I'm so sorry Roland. I failed you."</p><p>He shook his head fast. "No, Mama. I was wrong. I'm sorry for being jealous over Heaven. I'm sorry I hurt you.</p><p>"You never failed me, Mama. I shouldn't say that. You're the only mom I ever knew. I'm so sorry. Do you still love me?"</p><p>Regina chuckled lowly. She kissed his forehead, shushing him. "Of course I love you. Nothing could ever change that. Not even those words could ever change my love. I'm sorry, Roland. I promise to spend more time with you. I'll try my best not to make feel like you're neglected."</p><p>"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier." He dipped his head lower, keeping his tears at bay. Regina rubbed circles on his back, soothing him. Both mother and son stayed still for a few minutes; enjoying each other presence. His curly hair prickling her chin, she just loves it.</p><p>"I'm sorry I was harsh on you and your brother. I shouldn't do that. Will you forgive me?" She looked right into his eyes, smiling brightly.</p><p>Roland nodded eagerly while smiling from ear to ear. His missing tooth showing, he looked adorable. "Of course! I know you didn't mean it, right?"</p><p>Regina nodded, smoothing his curly hair. Robin interrupted them by clearing his throat. That sound immediately caught their attention.</p><p>"All right, while I love seeing you both being extremely cute together, I think we all have a cooling chicken soup downstairs and a rumbling stomach over here?" Robin rubbed his belly teasingly. Both mother and son laughed over him, Regina teasingly smacked his arm and put Roland down.</p><p>"All right, boys. Let's have dinner. Could you please tell Henry?"</p><p>Roland did as he was told to and his parents followed him. Regina clung to her husband while Robin closed his hand around her waist. She leaned in, relishing on his woodsy scent. She smiled, knowing his presence means so much for her. She loved him for he could always make thing easier between them. Knowing that everything will be alright if they face it together, as a partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 'Twas a Good Way to Reconnect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin and Regina were being separated for quite some times, and they just couldn't help themselves. smut warning! ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a clear Saturday morning but Regina still sleeping peacefully on her bed but this time, she was on her side all alone. Her husband was out of town for a business trip. He was going to expand his camp into another city.</p><p>"Mom." Heaven shook her shoulder slowly. "Mom, wake up."</p><p>Regina grunted and rolled to her left. Her nose scrunched before she continued to sleep. Heaven sighed, dragging her feet out from the room. She walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Henry and Roland were preparing surprise breakfast for their mother.</p><p>"She won't wake up, Henry." Heaven sighed and took a seat on the table. Roland was peeling the oranges off as Henry was chopping the dark chocolate for their mother breakfast bowl.</p><p>"She just love to sleep. I wonder how can Papa wake her up every day." Her mind wandered to the image of their father. "Can you wake her up, Henry?"</p><p>"She loves to sleep, just like you." Henry chuckled. He motioned Heaven to grab the greek yogurt and plating them into a bowl. He gave a final touching by sprinkling chopped pistachio. Roland set them into a tray as well as Regina's morning coffee. "All done. Come, let's give her a breakfast in bed."</p><p>Heaven opened the door for them while Regina is still in the same position as the last time Heaven checked on her. Roland set the tray on her bedside table and Henry was opening up the curtain. The sunshine stormed in into the room so it woke Regina up. She stretched, quite taken aback seeing all her kids were on her room.</p><p>"Good morning, Mom." Henry smiled.</p><p>"Good morning, kids." The smell of coffee filled her nostrils.</p><p>"We thought we could make you some breakfast in bed and since you love healthy food so much, we decided to make you these," Roland gave the breakfast bowl to her and Regina smiled in response.</p><p>"You guys are the best kids a mom could ever asked for." She took a big spoonful into her mouth. "Thank you."</p><p>"Have you eat?"</p><p>"We have, Mom. Don't worry, Henry took care of us." Heaven climbed up the bed, snuggling on her mother side while the boys were on her feet.</p><p>"Can we call Papa, please?" Heaven pleaded. "I miss him."</p><p>Not to deny, Regina misses him the most. She admitted to herself that she felt quite lonely without having him by her side. It might sound cheesy but she found it hard to sleep without him snuggling to her or vice versa. She is longing for his woodsy, forest like smell and she often hugged his pillow to sleep or even wearing his t-shirt, like she did right now. She misses her Robin too much. She was lost in her thoughts until Heaven snapped her back to reality.</p><p>"Of course we can." She put her bowl aside, propping Heaven on her lap. "Can anyone help bringing my laptop here, please?"</p><p>Roland picked her laptop and set it up for her. She had decided to video call him so everyone can see. It rang quite a minute before Robin finally picked it up.</p><p>"PAPA!" Heaven shouted and filled the camera with her face.</p><p>Robin chuckled. "Move farther, sweetheart. I can't see your face properly." Heaven did as she was told. "Look at my favorite people."</p><p>"V, move your head quite a bit! I can't see him!" Roland half shouted.</p><p>"You always ask too much, Ro." Heaven stayed still.</p><p>"V, come on!"</p><p>Robin, Regina, and Henry cleared their throat at the same time. Heaven and Roland know they misbehaved a bit and said sorry.</p><p>"We miss you, Dad." Henry spoke.</p><p>"I miss you guys too. How's everyone doing?" Each of his children is telling him how their life has been doing. Henry was free this weekend and was kind of homesick so he decided to make it home. Roland had busied himself with some schoolwork while Heaven just basically told him things she just discovered. Hearing everyone stories made him miss his family more.</p><p>"When will you come home, Papa?"</p><p>"Tomorrow's evening. I promise."</p><p>Everyone's eyes sparked up. "You do?" Heaven reassured</p><p>"I do. Now can you guys give your mom and me a private time, please?" The kids nodded and reminded him to be too long. Henry guided his siblings out from the room, leaving Regina and Robin alone.</p><p>"I see you're wearing my clothes, don't you?"</p><p>"It smells like you, so it makes me feel you're here." Her eyes shut. She didn't know why but all of the sudden, she knew she was going to cry.</p><p>"How are you holding up?"</p><p>"Well, missing you. Every second, every day. It's feel so weird not having you here. What about you?"</p><p>"I'm– you know, having meetings here and there, convincing my clients, and other boring stuff. I know this might sound crazy, but I find it hard to sleep without you. I miss you, Regina."</p><p>"It's not crazy because I know we're in the same frequency." Regina let out a soft laugh. "I miss you most, Robin. Be home soon." "I will, Regina. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>The call ended and an idea flashes to her mind. The kids inspired her to give him surprises but just between them two.</p>
<hr/><p>Robin was home and everyone was happy about it. Regina was the happiest of them all. One entire week without having him was already a torture enough for her. The Locksley-Mills spent the night by watching some family movies with popcorn and soda. Regina and Heaven had snuggle into Robin and he was happy to finally be able to hold his girls on his arms. They have retreated to their respected bedrooms and now it was only Regina and Robin who were still wide awake in that house.</p><p>"Sweetheart, what's taking you so long?" He knocked gently on the bathroom door.</p><p>"I don't know," She said in a teasing tone.</p><p>"Can you please get out so I can snuggle you to sleep? I haven't had a good sleep in weeks."</p><p>Regina just gave him a sultry giggle and told him to wait a bit more. He shrugged, though she can't see them and slid into his side of the bed. Robin pulled out a book from the drawer before putting his reading glasses on. He was so engrossed in his book until he heard the bathroom door being unlocked. He was going to protested but he felt his words got all stolen.</p><p>Regina was standing in the doorway all dressed up in a black faux leather bodysuit. It has a heart bodice so it perfectly shaped her breasts and showed off her cleavage. She wore her lacy tights Robin didn't know she had all along, pairing it up with her black pumps. She wore her signature color, a blood red lipstick, paired with a perfect cat eye look on her eyes. Her brunette hair was being let down freely in her natural way. She also completed the look with a cat-ears on her hair, fake black fury tail attached to her back, and a black leather choker completed with a bell. This choker looks more like a collar.</p><p>"Are you," He paused. A lump formed in his throat as his blood was rushing to his groin. "Are you role playing as a cat?" His Adam's apple moved as he tried to hold back his lust.</p><p>Regina shrugged, licking the back of her hand as if it was her paw. "I'm a kitty, a good little innocent kitty. And you're happened to be my <em>master</em>, <em>Papi</em>."</p><p>Robin jumped out from the bed, neglecting his book on his bedside table. He rushed towards his wife, pinning her to the wall.</p><p>"Fuck." Was the only word he could say before crashing her lips hard. They both left out soft moan, expressing how much they have been longing for each other touch. They kissed passionately, forgetting how to breath. Robin's tangled his fingers on her hair, pulling it a little bit. Her hands roamed around his back. She had lost her mind, unable to control herself. Their tongue battled for dominance. Regina missed his taste so much, three weeks feels like eternity. Robin sucked on her lower lips, biting it before their lips parted. Their breath went shallow, chest raised up and down as they tried to gather their breath. Her lipsticks smudged all over her mouth but Regina still looked beautiful as ever.</p><p>"Ruin me, Robin. I miss you." She nipped on his earlobe, teasing.</p><p>"You always drive me crazy, baby girl." He carried her in a bridal style, putting her down on the bed. He hovered on top of her, relishing on her beauty. Regina clung her hands to his neck, bringing his lips into hers. Even without her lipstick on, she knew her lips were probably red right now.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Robin asked, smoothing her hair.</p><p>"You tell me, <em>meow</em>."</p><p>"That's it. You're playing with the wrong man, kitty."</p><p>Robin trailed his kisses to her neck, peppering her pulse point down. Her back arched and she moaned softly.</p><p>"Look who's purring." He chuckled. "Hands up." Robin was never this demanding before, it excites her a bit. Trailing his hand up her body, only stopped to grope on her breast. He squeezed and she squirmed. Robin sucked at her pulse point as he was getting her boobs out from her bra. Regina groaned within every touch of him. Her body was aching for his touch. He left her mark on her neck, her shoulders, anywhere he could leave. As he was satisfied on marking his wife, he lowered her head to giving her hard nipple quite a lap.</p><p>"Fuck," she grunted through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Try not to speak a word, little kitty." Robin sucked on her nipple as his other free hand giving another one another grope. "One more word, a punishment you'll get."</p><p>"So punish me then, <em>Papi</em>."</p><p>"Kinky. I like it." He left his mark on her breast. He was quite satisfied to look her upper body covered in marks. "On your knees."</p><p>Regina giggled as she knelt on the floor. Biting her lower lip tantalizingly, she teased. "<em>Meow</em>."</p><p>Robin walked closer, cupping her cheek in one hand. He gave her a quick kiss, throwing his shirt to the side. "Now I believe you have something to take care of."</p><p>Knowing where this would lead them into, Regina smug. "Yes, <em>Papi</em>." She grabbed on his waist band, running her red painted nails on it. She really outdid herself on this surprise.</p><p>"Oh, naughty kitty." He grabbed her hand, studying her nails. "You never painted your nails before."</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" She pouted.</p><p>"No, darling. Finish what you've started."</p><p>Regina nodded and rolled his boxer off. She threw it carelessly, fingers flicking on his tip. He moaned, grunted, sighed, and any other inaudible voices he could only speak. "I haven't had a good head in weeks. Can you give me a head, little kitty?"</p><p>"As you wish, <em>Papi</em>." Without any future ado, Regina gave him a head. She sucked on his length willingly. She stroked on his member while still sucking on his tip. He grunted, pushing her face closer to him. Regina smirked. She plays with his balls using her other free hand. Their body was aching for each other's touch so they got on their peak faster than they usually are. She knew Robin was on the verge of exploding as he pulled on her hair harder. She pulled out, releasing his cock with a flirty pop. Before he even protested, she made a statement.</p><p>"Do you want to come in me, my face, my hand, my tits or my mouth?" Her hands never stopped pleasing his member without making him cum.</p><p>"As the first option sounds so tempting, I know this kitty deserve a little <em>facial</em>. Now can she?"</p><p>"Anything you wish. The night is still so young and you can cum inside me later." She squeezed his member slightly before stroking it up and down, causing him to squirm.</p><p>"Regina," he moaned. She flicked his tip to stimulate his peak. As her eyes went shut, she could feel warm sticky liquid was shot on her face. She smiled, never stopped stroking him to help him rode his first orgasm. Robin lost all of his strength, sitting on the edge of the bed breathlessly. He grabbed the tissues and wet towels near him, wiping his cum off her face. She took those used tissues from his hands, throwing them to the dustbin. Robin took her hand, cupping her cheeks with both hands. He kissed her forehead lovingly, she took it as his way to say another 'I love you's to her. She stripped out from her bodysuit, only covered in her black g-string. She kicked her pumps to the corner, climbing on top of Robin so she could lay him down. She kissed his cheek before nuzzling to his side.</p><p>"Are you happy?" She snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I am. You?" He wrapped his arm around her, smoothing down her locks.</p><p>"Of course. I miss you, Robin." "And I you, Regina."</p><p>Regina wrapped her hand on his chest, closing her eyes. She was glad to finally be able to relish on his woodsy scent. "Round two? Well, after you rest of course."</p><p>He nodded. "Can you keep this cat-ear and this collar on?"</p><p> "Of course," She smirked. "<em>Meow</em>?"</p><p>Robin hovered on top her, smudging her now ruined lipstick. "You naughty little kitty."</p>
<hr/><p>"Take them off." He instructed. He was playing a little dominant tonight and she liked it. She took them off, shimmying out of it. Robin told her to sit on his face. She did as he told, spoke no words. She was nervous. Robin knew and he rubbed her thighs, kissing its inner side. "I won't hurt you, Regina."</p><p>And he wasn't lying. He pleased her, as always. What was making her nervous then? His tongue played a small circle on her clit. It sent her on a jolt. She squatted lower, absentmindedly. She gripped her hands tight on the bedhead. Her heads threw back. Robin played on her entrance, lapping on her lower lips. "Isn't this pussycat tastes so good, <em>hm</em>?"</p><p>His fingers went deep into her, curling, twisting, hitting her sensitive spot. Regina's gripped got tighter and her knuckles were turning white. He knew his wife loves every time he eats her down, but this was kind of boring.</p><p>"Lay down, kitty."</p><p>"Don't stop. Please." She begged, dipping her genital closer. She rubbed her clit to his chin so his shaved beard was tickling her.</p><p>He pushed her away from his face, groping on her ass. "I won't. Just want to spice up a bit. Giving us both what we wanted.</p><p>"Lay."</p><p>She laid back, wasn't sure where this was going to end. Robin held his hard cock, positioning his tip on her entrance. Regina braced for him to thrust into her but she was mistaken. He didn't tear up her inside. Instead, he rubbed his tip to her clit and down to her entrance, up and down. They both left a soft <em>ooh</em> as their sensitive buds met. She wrapped her hands on his neck, hanging onto it as her life depends on it. Her body was aching for him so it wasn't that hard for her to reach the peak, like he did a while ago. Her toes curled, her mind traveled elsewhere, her insides was longing for him.</p><p>"As much as I love this, please make it stop. I need you this instant!" She demanded. He did stop.</p><p>"I thought I'm the one who's in charge tonight."</p><p>He was right. This "role playing" thing made her the subordinate, while he is the dominant and he played his role perfectly.</p><p>"Yes, <em>Papi</em>. I'm sorry." She frowned.</p><p>"Good. Now get on your hands and knees." Soft kisses planted on her cheek. "What makes a kitty without taking her on doggy style?"</p><p>Regina was happy to comply. It was one of their best positions either. She knew this was cliché but imagining him hovering on top of her small figures really excites her. Robin spanked his wife and she let out shriek. He hovered over her so his dick pressing to her butt cheeks.</p><p>"That's for being naughty." He whispered. "and I could do it again, whether you misbehave or not."</p><p>Regina giggled and turned her head around to face him. She cupped his cheeks in one hand, shutting his mouth with kiss. "Make love to me, Robin. I've missed you."</p><p>"I know, I miss you too, milady."</p><p>He positioned himself on his knees, petting her entrance with his tip. He lubricated his full-length cock with a mix of their juices. He thrust all the way in, hitting her spot. Both grunted at the sensation. He clawed on her but cheeks as he started to buckle. Regina looked over her shoulder to her ass, seeing Robin thrusting in and out from her in a slow pace first. He leaned closer, capturing their moans into a deep kiss. His pace went faster and he muffled his groan to her shoulder. The bell on her choker chimed every time she moves and it made his fantasy went wilder. He fondled on her breasts as he leaned on his right hand to support his weight.</p><p>"<em>Robin...</em>" Regina whined. Her insides felt warmer than it happened to be but maybe it's just because his uncontrollable lust. He didn't only thrust, he did a quite stirring inside her, which made her grow wild.</p><p>"<em>Little kitty</em>," He groaned, kissing her shoulder blade. Her walls started clenching around him as well as his twitching tip. He thrust deeper but this time, instead of pulling it out, he stayed a quite longer. He let her walls clenching around him and oh God, he loved it. Her walls got even tighter, her hands grasped on the bedsheet. She was on the edge.</p><p>"That's right. Purr on me, <em>kitty</em>."</p><p>Instead of moaning, Regina left out a little meow in a sultry voice. It sent Robin on his edge.</p><p>"Regina," He grunted as he pulled on her hips. He shot all of his juices inside her. The warmth of it made Regina's wall breaks. She rode her orgasm in his embrace. Their limbs grew heavy made them fall into the mattress. He pulled his softening cock out of her, while still spooning her small body. He stroked her hair, setting the cat ear aside as well as her choker. Their body was covered in sweat but this was their most intense moment. He kissed her nape, freeing it from her hair to let her skin breath.</p><p>"You outdid yourself, Regina. I mean– being a cat? So kinky, indeed." He chuckled.</p><p>"I know, I just wanted to surprise you?" "It's a success, milady. Thank you."</p><p>She sat up, kissing his forehead. "I'll draw us a bath. Wait here." "No. Let's do it together."</p><p>They walked to the bathroom. As she filled the bathtub with lukewarm water, he drew something from her cabinet.</p><p>"Here, let me wipe your makeup off." He said as cupping on her cheek, gently rubbing the eyeliner off her eyes, cleaning her smudged lipstick. "There. All natural."</p><p>She gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Best husband ever."</p><p>He chuckled, pouring some lavender soap to the water to draw them a bubble bath. He got in first, asking Regina to join him. She stepped inside and she suddenly felt so relaxed. He cleaned Regina off, rubbing her body with soap. He even washed her hair down, giving her head a gentle massage. She returned the favor to Robin, still exchanging stolen kisses in the process. They spent a time longer in the tub, letting their tensed muscles relaxed. She leaned her head to his chest, as he gave her shoulder a massage she needed. They did spend their reunion night in the most romantic way possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chasing the Agony Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regina is having a bad dream and Robin's there to soothe her shaking figure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dark. Regina couldn't see anything but dark. She reached for the night lamp beside her bed. When the lights flicked on, she realizes this is her room. Her bedroom. The room she used to sleep in as a little girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took it in, looking around in disbelief. Regina threw her feet off the bed and was taken aback at how cold the tile is. She walked to her vanity. Her reflection shook her. She thought she saw Heaven's reflection, but it wasn't. It was hers. She recognized that lip scar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Regina!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes grew wide. All these years, she would never forget that voice. Regina ran to the corner of the room. She sat on the floor, hugging her knee</em>
  <em>s</em>
  <em> close to her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Regina Marie Mills!" The voice shouted. Regina couldn't help but shaking. Someone barged into the room and Regina bit her lip to calm her trembling body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did I tell you about answering my call?" It was Cora Mills, her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I–I'm sorry, Mo–Mother." Tears formed in her eyes. She knew this could be the death of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come here! This instance!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regina came closer, still avoiding her mother's eyes. "Did you climb the apple tree again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regina weakly shook her head. Her lip might be bleeding because she bit it too hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said, DID YOU CLIMB THE APPLE TREE AGAIN?" She cupped Regina's</em>
  
  <em>chin in her hand, forcing her to meet those red blood eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Mother." Her lips were trembling, she could start crying in any second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did I tell you about being a lady? A lady must not climb a tree!" She released Regina's chin harshly. Regina stumbled. "You are always giving me a headache, Regina."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... I–I'm sorry, Mother," Regina took a step back. She was afraid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are going to be punished." Her mother took a whip she always uses to beat her. Regina was aghast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Please, Mother. Don't. I promise I will be good. Please, Mother." The tears finally escape. It was raining down her cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You disappoint me, Regina." She raised the whip. Regina was being</em>
  
  <em>flogged on her thigh. One flogs. Two flogs. Five flogs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It hurts, Mother! Stop!" She cried louder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop begging like a child!" Cora flogged harder. Regina could feel her thighs were burning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are a failure, Regina. You will always be!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Regina, Regina sweetheart. Wake up," Robin shook her body wildly, her pain suddenly stopped.</p><p>She sat upright at once, beads of sweat formed on her hairline. She glanced at Robin, eyes full of fright. Robin hugged her immediately, rocking her shaking body. "It's okay, it's over now."</p><p>Regina clutched her hands to his t-shirt. She held them as if it was the last thing to keep her alive. She cried out loud, finding herself difficult to catch her breath. Robin held her cheeks in his hands, caressing it gently. "Look at me. Focus. Breath. In, out. In, out." He helped Regina catch her breath, making sure she won't hyperventilate.</p><p>Soon, her breathing went normal. She could feel as the oxygen is filling her lungs. Tears running down her cheeks wildly as she couldn't do anything to stop it. Robin hugged her closer to his chest. His heartbeats are helping Regina to stay calm.</p><p>"Bad dream?" He asked. Regina nodded slowly. Robin placed his hand on her thigh but she jumped in surprise. She backed away.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He understood. Maybe the dream was so bad until it scared Regina this way. She scanned the room, looking jittery.</p><p>"Regina?" He called to get her attention back. She looked at him, but he couldn't see his wife on those brown orbs he loves. "Come on, let's get you a glass of warm milk."</p><p>Robin reached his hand out. Regina followed him out of the bed, silently making their way to the kitchen. As Robin was busying himself to warm some milk, she sat quietly on the counter. Regina stared blankly at her hand.</p><p>"Regina my love," He handed her the glass and she drink it slowly, looking lifeless. She held on the glass hard.</p><p>He sat across her and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>She took a deep breath. "It's Mother."</p><p>"Cora?" His nose scrunched. "Care to elaborate?"</p><p>She moved beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "In my dream, she beat me because I climbed tree, again. Mother beat me up with a whip, like she always used to. She said my action wasn't lady-like." She paused, giving herself time to recover. "It made me remember how abusive she was, Robin. Even a small mistake like forgetting to do my home read could grant me some bruises all over my arms, my thighs, even my hips or sometimes, my abdomen." Regina shivered to the memory.</p><p>He gritted his teeth. He hated how Cora made his wife be this <em>weak</em>. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm sorry you have to get through so much pain." He rubbed her shoulder and kissed her temple.</p><p>"It's just like, a part of me wanted to hate her with every ounce of my being, but... I just can't, Robin. She did change. I remembered how she gave us blessings when you asked her to take my hand in marriage. How she became a good grandmother to our sons. How happy she was when Heaven was born. How she still made it when we celebrated Heaven's first birthday although she was too weak to come. Now she had left us, I just wanted to remember the good side of her. I don't want to remember her as an abusive mother," Regina cried softly. They both knew her pain <em>is</em> real.</p><p>"I know, sweetheart. I believe you tried your best to keep the good memory of her so you could honor her." He took her hands, kissing each gently. "But, we can't just control our dreams, dear. Maybe, that was your deepest traumatic events you just can't get rid of. You were too tired, lacking sleep, and it cause you a bad dream. Don't worry, sweetheart. It's over now,"</p><p>Regina nodded and she finally smiled. It made him smile. "You look pretty when you smile." He rubbed her lip scar, tracing his thumb over it. "It glows your scar perfectly and I love it."</p><p>She smacked his chest, he groaned in pain. It made her laugh like a lovesick schoolgirl. "You always flirt in an improper time."</p><p>He laughed along. "As long as it makes you smile, I wouldn't mind doing it every so often."</p><p>She laughed, shaking her head as she did so. "Let me finish this milk and let's get back to sleep, shan't we?" Robin agreed happily and waited for Regina to finishes her drink. When she had finished, he ran the glass on water and set it aside. He intended to wash it in the morning.</p><p>He kissed her forehead, resting his nose on hers. "Feeling better now?"</p><p>"<em>Mmhm</em>." She flipped off the light and snuggled to him, making their way upstairs. She stopped when they reached the last step.</p><p>"Can we check on Ro and V, first? I just want to make sure they're safe and sound. This bad dream made me kind of paranoid,"</p><p>"Of course, sweetheart. It's a good idea anyway." He kissed her temple for the hundredth time. They entered each room silently. Robin followed Regina. They gave light kisses to each child's foreheads, whispering good night to each one.</p><p>They entered their respective bedroom, Robin propped the bed so they could sleep comfortably. Regina climbed in first, pulling the cover up to her chin. Robin laid beside her, rubbing her thighs. She flipped to her side, nuzzling into him. She tucked her head under his chin. Every time she took a breath, she inhaled his woodsy scent and it calms her a lot.</p><p>"Let's use my superpower on you tonight," He teased.</p><p>"Chasing away bad dreams?" Regina's voiced muffled to his chest.</p><p>"Yup. I'm going to use that tonight. I promise you won't have any other bad dreams if you snuggling to me all night."</p><p>Regina agreed without any hesitation. She clutched on his t-shirt. Thee woodsy scent of him filled her nostril as she tried to catch her sleep. Robin rubbed her back slowly in an up and down motion hoping that it would soothe her more. Sometimes he kissed the top of her head, to make sure that he had no intention of letting her go tonight. He hummed her lullaby, it somehow soothed her and made her drift away faster than she could imagine. Regina knew that there would be no more haunting Cora through the night. There would be no more nightmare and terrors that would disturbs her night as his superpower will always keep her out of tonight's agony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mommy Dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback to Regina's birthday before Heaven was born. Everyone is celebrating her, including Cora.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Knock knock knock</em>.</p><p>"Come in. It's unlocked," Regina put her makeup brush down. Robin entered the room while grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"You look fine, <em>Your Majesty</em>." He grabbed her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. Regina giggled.</p><p>"Well, except now I look like a whale." She sighed, smoothing her hair to the side.</p><p>He chuckled, resting his hand on her stomach. "A pretty <em>whale</em> that happened to carry our daughter." He lowered his head down, kissing her belly. "How's our little princess doing?"</p><p>Regina smiled to every touch of him. She smoothed his hair playfully. "She's doing fine. Been kicking all morning,"</p><p>"I see." He said. "You better hurry, my love. The kids are waiting for you down stairs."</p><p>"Where are you taking me? Can I please get a clue?" She begged, eyes wide like a puppy.</p><p>"It wouldn't be a surprise if I gave you a hint." He laughed, kissing the side of her head.</p><p>She elbowed him, pouting. "You're no fun!"</p><p>He laughed to her response and left the room so she could finish her make up.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mom, you look pretty!" Henry half-shouted when he saw his mother. Regina wore a royal blue long sleeved backless dress Robin just bought for her. She paired it up with a black ballet pumps and her wavy hair was styled to the side.</p><p>"That's why Papa keeps telling us you look like a queen." Roland giggled.</p><p>"Regina," Robin held out his arm, waiting for her to take it in.</p><p>She blushed, but sighed immediately. "Where are you guys taking me? Roland please, you never lied to me. Can you please tell Mama where are we going?"</p><p>Henry held his brother's shoulders firm, signaling he should not spill the surprise. Roland bit back his smile, shaking his head wildly. "I'm sorry, Mom. But it's Papa's order not to tell you." She inhales deeply, closing her eyes.</p><p>Henry stepped forward, giving her a black scarf. "Will you put this on, please?"</p><p>"Really? A blindfold? You guys aren't funny." She crossed her hand across her chest.</p><p>"I know how much you hate surprises, so that's why we are doing it for you." Robin and the boys laughed. "Excuse me, milady." He put the blindfold on, tying it without ruining her perfect-styled hair.</p><p>"Shall we get going, Mom?" Henry put Regina's hand on his arms, guiding her slowly to the car as Roland hold the door for her. She kept asking where they were heading to for every five minutes past. She groaned in distress when all her boys just laughed at her and keep telling that she got to be patient. She knew she is lost to her boys. She sighed, resting her hands on her belly to feel her unborn daughter.</p>
<hr/><p>Regina could hear whispers all around her as she entered the room. She had no idea where she was, but was too familiar with the smell of this room. Robin untied the blindfold, whispering, "You may open your eyes now, milady."</p><p>"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted in unison. Regina covered her mouth with her hand, slightly taken a back at her surroundings. She was in Granny's Diner, her favorite place in Storybrooke. Granny's was transformed into a black and lilac–her favorite colors–themed birthday party. Everyone she loves is there, celebrating her birthday. Regina didn't even remember today is her birthday.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Mom." Henry and Roland hugged her, carefully not squeezing her baby bump. She hugged them back, kissing each top of their head.</p><p>"So this is why you all won't tell me where we were heading," She held back her tears.</p><p>"Indeed it is. Happy birthday, my love." Robin placed his hand on her exposed lower back. He kissed her temple lovingly. Regina giggled. She was overwhelmed with so much love.</p><p>"Happy birthday, my <em>not-so-little</em> Marie!" Zelena, Regina's half-sister, made her way from the crowd, alongside with her husband, Chad. She laughed as she was teasing Regina.</p><p>"Oh why, thank you, Smaragdine." Regina blew her kisses.</p><p>"Aw, aren't you a bundle of joy?" She stroked her fingers on Margot's–Zelena's two months old daughter–cheek. The baby cooed, looking at Regina with her sky blue eyes.</p><p>"Just wait until yours come. It all worth the wait," She paused. "And the pain. We should have a play date soon, sis. I can't wait."</p><p>Regina rubbed her baby bump. She already painted a picture of two babies enjoying their tummy time together with toys spread on the play mat while she and Zelena watch over them. She whispered to Robin asking him to help her seated as her feet and her back was slowly killing her. She was due to her date and the weight of the baby is often killing her feet. Regina sat on the counter as everyone who comes wishes her a happy birthday.</p>
<hr/><p>"When's your due date?" Mary Margaret, Henry's teacher who happened to be Regina's best friend, asked.</p><p>"February 14th. This little princess will be the greatest birthday gift I'll ever have." She grinned to the thought. Mary Margaret rubbed her bump, smiling.</p><p>"Oh how I remembered how it feels when I was with Emma," She glanced at her daughter, who was playing tag with Roland.</p><p>Regina was going to say a word when the bells on Granny's door chimed. Everyone's attention locked to the door as a familiar figure stepped in. The figure dressed in fancy pantsuit and was holding a few boxes of presents.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm late." The figure smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"<em>ABUELA</em>!!!" Roland and Henry shouted, knocking the figure with hugs.</p><p>"Look at my little prince and my little thief!" It was Cora Mills, Regina's and Zelena's mother.</p><p>"I'm a thief?" Roland said in shock, looking disconcerted.</p><p>"Yes, darling." Cora smiled. "Because you steal my heart away, like your Papa stole my daughter's."</p><p>"But, can't steal what has been given to you, now can you?" Robin guided her inside, giving her a quick hug. "I'm so glad you can make it here, Cora."</p><p>"Mother," Regina welcomed her mom in her embrace. "I thought you were still in Mexico?"</p><p>"I came back yesterday. How are you holding up, dear?" She kissed Regina's cheeks. She slightly squeezed Regina's hand.</p><p>"I'm good. Just a massive low back pain, some swollen feet, swollen ankles, countless time of using the bathroom... but despite all that, I'm good." They both laugh to her jokes. "I missed you so much, Mother. It's so glad to have you here."</p><p>When she suddenly winced, Cora placed her hand on Regina's bump. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Maybe this is why she has been kicking all morning. Someone is eager to meet her <em>abuela</em>."</p><p>"Or maybe she is too excited to celebrate her mom's birthday. Now where's my manner? I missed you too, Zelena." She hugged Zelena, carefully not to squeeze Margot who was sleeping in her mother's arms.</p><p>"I missed you too, baby." She carefully took Margot from Zelena, rocking her gently.</p><p>"Oh my, how she weight! My <em>grandbaby</em> is growing up too fast!" Cora smiled widely. She kissed Margot's forehead lovingly and she squirmed in return. The family reunion linger quite long, Cora gave each one of them a present she bought in Puerto Rico, including a gift she bought for her unborn granddaughter. She gave Regina a lilac box with red ribbon ties around it. She told her it was her birthday gift. She thanked Cora and Robin set it aside with another present Regina would open later.</p>
<hr/><p>The party was over and one by one, everyone is leaving Granny's. There was only The Locksley-Mills, The Walter-Mills and Cora Mills left. Regina finally had her time to open her presents.</p><p>"Open ours first!" Henry pointed at the box that was wrapped with messy wrapping paper. Regina knew, her boys wrapped it up themselves. She chuckled, asking Robin to give that particular box to her. When the box was opened, her eyes gleamed. It was their family portrait in handmade frame.</p><p>"When the baby comes, maybe we should take another picture to replace it." Henry explained.</p><p>Regina mouthed thank you to her boys and gave it back to Robin. She opened all of the present one by one. Mary Margaret gave her a set of baby's food recipes book. Zelena gave her a gold necklace with an "R" pendant and some sets of baby onesie. She told her that those matched with Margot's. Regina loved the purple onesie that says "Little Princess" with a printed tiara on it.</p><p>Cora's birthday present comes last, just like how Cora asked them to. Regina slowly pulled the ribbon, lifting the lid of the box. She stopped when she saw what was inside. Tears gleamed in her eyes as she picked the gift out of the box and held it close to her chest.</p><p>"My baby blanket..." She mused. "You still keep it after all this time?"</p><p>"I do. I know how much this would mean to you," She beamed.</p><p>Her walls break down. Regina cried, clutching on the blanket tighter. She flipped the blanket, tracing her hand over an embroidered apple on it.</p><p>"Thank you, Mother." Regina reached out for Cora's hand.</p><p>"I know I wasn't that kind of a good mother for both of you," she glanced at Zelena. "I know, I'm a bit too harsh on you two and I'm so sorry for it. You are my babies, and you deserved better." Zelena moved closer, hugging Cora as Regina did.</p><p>"It's alright, Mother. It's in the past. We do believe you have changed." Zelena dried her mother's tear.</p><p>"And look at my babies now," She smiled weakly. "My babies are having babies of their own. You both are going to be a better mom. I bet my life on that." She chuckled.</p><p>"Well, I do hope so. Thank you so much, Mother." Regina hugged Cora tighter and the baby kicked.</p><p>"You feel that, Mother?" Regina pulled Cora's hand to her baby bump. Her little princess kicked again, twice. "Yes, princess. Your <em>abuela</em> is here. She'll be here when you come." Regina was overwhelmed.</p>
<hr/><p>Due to Regina's near due date, Cora decided to stay a little while longer. Ever since Henry Sr. passed away, Cora lived in Mexico. She lived in a family cottage her husband had left it for her. Once a year—or maybe twice—The Mills’s sister will visit their mother, bringing their own family along.</p><p>"I'll be upstairs if you needed anything, Mother. Just call me, or Robin. I'll see you at dinner," Regina kissed Cora's cheek. She just nod, ignoring her daughter. Cora was too transfixed at the TV. Henry and Roland had made her try to play with them on their Xbox. Regina laughed to the sight before her. Since they left Granny's, Regina never let her baby blanket go. It was glued to her hand.</p><p>"I believe I owe you a birthday gift, sweetheart." Robin hugged her from behind, resting his hands on the top of her baby bump.</p><p>"I've had enough present. It's okay, Robin. You gave me the best birthday I'll ever have," she held his hand, turning her back and pecking his lips.</p><p>"Close your eyes, <em>Your Majesty</em>."</p><p>"Please, no more surprises." She begged.</p><p>"Well if you insist then," She led her upstairs, walking through the hall, past their bedroom. He reached for his pocket, picking out a pair of key.</p><p>"You know, I've been working on our daughter's nursery for quite some months and I never even told you a slight detail about this." He chuckled. "I know it feels kind of selfish for me to do it by myself—" Regina placed her index on his lips.</p><p>"Not even a slightest bit I think you're selfish, Robin. You knew what kind of nursery I wanted. We searched the color scheme together, I put my touch of decoration here and there but I leave it all up to you to design our little princess's chamber.</p><p>"So, no. You're not selfish and I'd be glad for whatever it might turn. Now come on, let's see what's your masterpiece look like."</p><p>"Okay, here we go." He inserted the key and opened the door. Regina's mouth left hanging. Robin painted the room in Lilac color; her favorite color and she remembered she told him that she hates that stereotype of "pink are for girls" and Robin did a great job on this. For the baby crib, Robin chose a throne-like crib in a same tone as the walls color. The walls behind the crib was painted with a forest like scenery, with a grand white horse, butterflies, rabbits, and other kind of the sweet animals. He placed a comfortable nursing chair in the corner, with a table and a night lamp beside it. For the changing table, it was a plain white changing table, except there was some kind of wood ornaments that looks like arrows hang on the walls. He also hung a huge "H" calligraphic letter on top of it, painted in mint. She looked to the ceiling and she saw Robin paint some constellations on it.</p><p>"This is perfect. I love it," Regina turned to face Robin who stood on the doorway. "She's going to love this,"</p><p>Robin stepped closer. He stood on his knees, kissing Regina's belly. "I can't wait to hold you close, little princess."</p><p>"Mama can't wait to nurse you in the middle of the night, singing you lullaby your <em>abuelo</em> used to sing me to sleep." Regina grinned to the memory of her beloved Daddy.</p><p>"We love you, little princess."</p><p>As they both say those five words in rhyme, the baby kicked as if she was saying that she love her parents too. Now Regina and Robin believe that love is indeed blind. For they haven't met their daughter yet, let alone to see what's her face looks like, they already love her this much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hometown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Major family feels, the Locksley-Mills are visiting Cora in  Regina's hometown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina glanced over her car window and she grinned happily. She peered to the back seat, her kids were as excited as she was. It was spring break and both Regina and Robin think they could have a little family escape getaway.</p><p>"Look who's happy," Robin shifted his hand to hold hers. Regina looked at her husband, smiling and looked over the window again.</p><p>"It has been a year. It feels so good to be back." Heaven's babbling distracted her. "I know <em>mija</em>. Welcome to my hometown, Mexico."</p><p>"Did you live here, Mom?" Roland asked, clearly amused by his new surroundings.</p><p>"No, but your <em>Abuelo</em> used to take me here for summer vacation. You're going to love our home." The car took a left to a country road and stopped in front of large cream-colored building. "Welcome home, everyone."</p><p>Regina hopped out from the car and got Heaven out from her car seat. She instantly clung to Regina, clutching her tiny hands on her shirt. She helped Roland out and letting Henry out, lastly. Henry glanced to the front door and smiled widely. He walked faster and hugging the figure who already waited for them.</p><p>"I miss you, <em>Abuelita</em>." He hugged Cora tighter.</p><p>"I miss you more, <em>mijo</em>." He released Henry from her embrace. She crouched down, spreading her arms wide.</p><p>"<em>Abuela</em>!" Roland ran towards his step-grandmother, clutching into her embrace. Cora lifted him up, tousling his curly hair.</p><p>"I miss you, too." She kissed his cheek, making him giggle shyly.</p><p>"It's always a pleasure to meeting you, Cora." Robin stepped up, politely hugging and kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Loosen up, Robin. No need to be this polite. You're my son in law after all."</p><p>Regina's eyes were covered in tears as she walked closer. "Mother," She hugged Cora with her free hand.</p><p>"I miss you the most, darling." Cora wiped out her daughter's tears, stroking her cheek lovingly.</p><p>"And look at you. You've grown so much!" Cora took Heaven from her mother's arm, rocking the toddler in her arms. Heaven looked at her grandmother excitedly.</p><p>"That's right, <em>mija</em>. It's your <em>abuela</em>." Regina rubbed her daughter's back. Heaven giggled once more, poking Cora's nose.</p><p>"You sneaky little girl,"</p><p>"Come on, let's get inside. I've prepared us some food. You guys must be hungry."</p><p>Henry and Roland blasted in when they heard the words food. Cora walked behind them while still holding Heaven in her arms, sometimes teasing her.</p><p>"Milady?" Robin put his hand on the small of her back.</p><p>"Come, let's get inside before our boys make a scene." They laughed over her jokes and Regina leads them inside. Their boys already gather around the dining table while Cora is putting Heaven on her high chair.</p><p>"Have you heard from Zelena?" Cora took a seat beside her daughter. Heaven was right beside Regina and Robin sat across the table next to Henry and Roland.</p><p>"I'm afraid she couldn't make it this summer, Mother. She had to take care of everything. You know, she is going to move in this summer."</p><p>"Ah, I see," Cora's eyes reflected a glimpse of sadness but she batted it away. "How's your camp going on, Robin?" She added.</p><p>"It's going well. We are hosting a spring break activity there and thanks to Will and Belle who got it handled, I could make it here." Robin said as he took a bite on the <em>surrullitos</em>.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear. How's school, boys? Have you finished all your homework?" Cora switched her attention to the boys. They answered the question vaguely because of the excitement.</p><p>"What is this?" Roland pointed at a plate full of turnover-like.</p><p>"This," Henry took a bite on it. "is <em>empanada</em>. You should try it, buddy. <em>Abuela</em> is the best <em>empanada</em>-maker you'll ever know."</p><p>Roland was being a little skeptical about it but he finally decided to try. His eyes grew wide as he took his first bite. Everyone was laughing to his reaction. Regina smiled as she was taking in everything. Who knew she could have such a big family like this?</p><hr/><p>Ever since they arrived, Cora has taken her job as a loving grandmother. She kept Roland and Henry amused with some books and photo albums while she can't let Heaven go. Heaven jumped up and down on her grandmother's lap while Robin and Regina are cuddling next to each other.</p><p>"Dad, you're going to love this." Henry moved closer, handing Robin an album. It contains a candid that was in black and white that shows teenage Regina wearing a swimsuit.</p><p>His jaw dropped. He looked at Regina who was blushing. "You're right, lad. I love it." Regina smacked his shoulder, her cheeks were red because of the embarrassment.</p><p>"Mom, who's this?" Roland pointed at a picture that contains younger Regina posing with a man. They both look so young and careless. Her facial expressions grew softer and Robin knew exactly why. He hugged her closer, giving her the comfort she needs. Everything seems to grow silent.</p><p>"That's my Dad." Henry said. His fingers traced on the photo. "His name is Daniel."</p><p>"What happened to him?" He asked innocently and Robin gave him a look to remind his son that it was impolite but then she whispered <em>it's okay</em>.</p><p>"He is–" She paused. "He's safe now. Up in heaven,"</p><p>"Like my Mama?"</p><p>"Yes dear, like your <em>abuelo</em> too." Cora smiled lovingly. Heaven has stopped jumping on her lap. Now she was sitting on Cora's lap, playing with a mini teddy bear Cora had just gave her.</p><p>"Look who's getting sleepy." Cora giggled as she watched Heaven was fighting to keep her eyes opened. "She's sleeping with me tonight. Don't you dare to say no."</p><p>Regina sighed. She knew how demanded Cora can be and she got no intention to fight her. She let Cora do whatever she wishes. Besides, it could be a good granddaughter-grandmother bonding time and perhaps Robin and Regina could spend their time together for a little bit.</p><hr/><p>"What's bothering you?" His voice reminding her that they were already laid in bed, ready to catch some sleep.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"There must be something. I know you're no good at lying to me, baby girl." She always loves her pet names, <em>baby girl</em>. She left out a soft snort.</p><p>"Is it Roland?"</p><p>Regina turned to her left side, facing Robin who laid on his back.</p><p>"It's just– I– I mean," She stuttered.</p><p>"I know, baby girl."</p><p>"It doesn't mean that I don't love you. I do, Robin. I do. It's just– sometimes I miss him. Daniel was– is, a part of me. He's a part of Henry and I just can't ever forget him.</p><p>"Now that we're being here, it also constantly reminded me of Daddy. I miss him. I know he'll be so happy to watch Henry grow. He'll be over the moon to see Roland and Heaven too." Regina sighed in frustration.</p><p>"Henry would be so proud of you, Regina. You do have to believe that he is watching over you, over us. He won't even miss a single thing."</p><p>"Miss a single thing..." She mumbled. Regina jolted and she sat up right that instant. "My God, Robin! Tomorrow is Mother's birthday. I haven't prepared anything! I haven't bought her a present!"</p><p>"That's okay, relax. We can still do something that makes her happy." He paused. "What's the thing that makes her happy?"</p><p>"Our children, of course."</p><p>"How about this; we ask Roland and Henry to make sure they keep Cora busy, well maybe asking her to walk them around the city and I'll help you prepare dinner for her."</p><p>Regina smiled, pecking his lips and laid her head on his chest. Her fingers traced on his chest. "Who knows you had a beautiful mind too?</p><p>That's a really great idea, Robin. I am married to the right guy."</p><p>Robin only chuckled and he hugged her body closer. He kissed the top of her head, relishing on the sweet scent of her vanilla apple shampoo–his favorite scent of her.</p><hr/><p>The boys really did a great job on convincing Cora to walk them around the city, saying that they should really need to know their hometown better. She insisted to take Heaven too but Regina softly declined saying the boys needed some bonding time with her <em>abuela </em>too.</p><p>Regina really did her best on making the perfect birthday dinner for her Mother. She decided to make Chicken Bites for the appetizer, Pork Chops in Port Wine Sauce for Cora's, Robin's and her main course and Bacon and Mushroom Carbonara for the kids. It was Robin's idea to make her signature Apple Turnover served with Vanilla Ice Cream for dessert. Thank god Heaven was a heavy sleeper so Regina and Robin could focus on their preparation.</p><p>"All is set and done. Is there anything I can help?" Robin half shouted from the dining room.</p><p>"Still a little busy here but can you check on Heaven please? I think she has slept too long."</p><p>"Okay. Just shout if you need a hand." His voice was getting farther and she knew her husband was on his way to wake their daughter up.</p><p>Her phones chimed, indicating that she has received a new message. It was Henry, saying that Cora wanted to go home. She asked Henry to hold on a bit longer for she's still waiting on the apple turnover to be ready. So that she left the turnover to bake and took a quick bath so they all should be ready when Cora and the boys come home.</p><p>"I've set them aside. It's all done, sweetheart." Robin was already there, carrying Heaven in her baby carrier as he was plating the apple turnovers. Heaven cooed and reached out her hand as she saw her mother.</p><p>She kissed Robin and saying thank you while taking Heaven from him. She was dressed in a blue-jeans sleeveless babydoll dress with a matching bow. "Did Papa give you a bath? Did he?"</p><p>Heaven babbled excitedly and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck. Regina's heart melted to her act.</p><p>"They're here." Robin said as he checked on his phone. "Henry just texted."</p><p>Henry was right. They could hear Roland's voice echoing in the hallway. Henry was right behind him. They lead Cora to the dining room where Robin, Regina, and Heaven are ready to give her surprise.</p><p>"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear</p><p>Mother, happy birthday to you." Regina sang softly as Robin brought the blueberry cheesecake closer to Cora.</p><p>"Make a wish, Cora."</p><p>She closed her eyes as she made her wish. Her corner lips curled right before she blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and Cora couldn't help but cry in happiness.</p><p>"So this is why you boys were insisting on getting me out from the house." She laughed, wiping her tears. "Come, give <em>abuela</em> a big hug." The boys laugh awkwardly and gave their grandmother a hug.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Cora." Robin said as he kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Thank you, Robin. You two didn't have to this." Cora hugged Regina and Robin both. Heaven stretched out her hand, begging to be held by Cora. She laughed and propped Heaven on her hip. "Yes, I know darling. Thank you for the surprise. I like it." Heaven's cheek was rained with kisses until it made her giggling.</p><p>"Zelena said she would call in an hour. While we wait, why don't we have dinner? I've made something special for you, Mother." Regina lead Cora to take a seat while Robin and her set everything for everyone.</p><p>"<b>Mom</b>!"</p><p>All eyes laid on Heaven who was sitting on her high chair.</p><p>"Mom!" Heaven shouted one more time, giggling as she did so.</p><p>"Did you say <em>Mom</em>?" Regina crouched down, looking at her own daughter in disbelief.</p><p>"Mom!" Heaven reached out to be held by her. Regina immediately got her daughter out from her chair, lifting her to the air and kissing her cheek wildly.</p><p>"She just said her first word!" Regina declared.</p><p>Robin hugged her girls instantly. He was thrilled. Roland and Henry were also over the moon to hear their little sister said her first word.</p><p>"You clearly are our gift, Heaven. Last year you were your mother's birthday gift and now, you're mine." Cora's eyes were gleaming with tears.</p><p>Cora was right. Heaven was truly a bliss for them. She brought them so much joy and laughter. She is the one who brought the family together,she really is the heaven to her family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Forgive You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>flashbacks to where Robin and Regina was early in their relationship. A supposed-to-be-date turned into a mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knows that Regina Marie Mills is not a type of woman who can trust easily. Regina Mills does not believe in love; at least not until a man named Robin Michael Andrew Locksley came into town. He is a typical London boy who traveled far into a small town called Storybrooke. He was expanding his business, building camp for kids in town to spend their holiday.</p><p>All their friends have named them as the best couple Storybrooke ever had. The story started when Robin just moved into town, he moved into Regina's neighborhood. Regina didn't like him at first. She never like small talks and Robin always tried to give her some whenever they came across each other. Robin never intended to bother her. All he wanted to do was just being nice to his neighbor; it's not like Regina actually hates small talk, she's just building walls around her, keeping her distance towards everyone except her son–Henry. Regina changed when she lost Daniel, Henry's father–to a car accident. He died when Henry was around five.</p><p>Robin himself was once hurt by love. His ex-wife, Marian, dumped him for no reason. She said she could stand him and marrying him was the worse things ever happened to her. She left him with their son, Roland. He was just three months old when Marian left. She came back months later only to force Robin into signing the divorce papers. It was a hard pill to swallow, but Robin knew it was not worth the fight. He let Marian go, raising Roland on his own. One of the reasons why he moved into Storybrooke is to have a new start. He wanted to leave his past behind.</p><p>It was their children who brought them together at the first place. Robin had to go for a short business trip and needed someone to babysit his son. Knowing they had no relative here, Henry volunteered right away–of course after Regina gave him permissions. Roland stayed for the weekend in their house. Right from that moment Roland adores Henry so much. He thinks of Henry as his big brother and Regina found it sweet. He also loves and adores Regina a lot. He kept referring to her as Ms. Regina the whole stay.</p><p>Cut the long story short, it has been a year since Robin asked her out and Regina bravely confessed her love that night. Everything worked out easily for them. It was a clear, starry night in the middle of July. Stepping out of the city hall, Regina was greeted by the breezy summer night. Her phone chimed. It was a reminder; she and Robin agreed to have a quick date in the city's newest bar, Aesop's Table. Putting back her phone to her purse, Regina walked along the sidewalk to get to her date. Her face bright up. It's going to be a perfect Friday night.</p><p>...</p><p>Aesop's Table's board light lighted up in the distance. Regina's grasped on the box grew tighter. She decided to stop by at the bookstore. Robin loves to read, so Regina bought him some bookmarks. She walked inside the bar, trying to find Robin inside that hectic bar and when she spotted him, it sent a small curve to her lips. She made her way through the crowd; her heart beating faster in excitement. Just right when Regina was about to greet him, a woman–way much younger and hotter than her–got closer to Robin. She cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately. It all happen so fast, so quick, Regina's heart shattered to pieces. The box slipped out of her hand; the loud thud caught Robin's attention but it was too late. Regina had made her way to the exit.</p><hr/><p>Everywhere she walked, there was a lovey-dovey couple caught her eyes. The universe seems to be laughing at her tonight. She kept her head down on her way home, trying to avoid all the love in the air. Her hands balled into fists. Regina tried her best to keep her anger at bay. It kept replaying in her mind, how that young woman kissed his man. It hurt so bad. She heard her heart breaks.</p><p>Regina walked faster, almost running. She had no idea why she decided to take a walk home. She couldn't think straight.</p><p>She reached into her purse to grab her key. Her visions started to get blurry, her lips were trembling. <em>No, I shouldn't be crying</em>, she thought to herself. It took her a long time to find her keys for her hands were shaking. Regina rushed to open her front door. Throwing her heels carelessly to the side, she rushed into the kitchen, popping the cork of her favorite red wine. A good drink was all she needed right now. Regina does not give a fuck about getting a hangover the next day as long she could get this thing out of her head.</p><p>"Mom?" Henry appeared out of nowhere, right when Regina was taking a big gulp on her wine.</p><p>Wincing, Regina tried to hide her vulnerability. "Yes, my prince?"</p><p>"I thought you were with Robin tonight?"</p><p>The sound of his name ignited the fire in her heart.</p><p>"I, <em>uh</em>– we–" Hr eyes were teary, she was about to burst into tears. "Robin have to work overnight. So we, we decided to cancel our date." </p><p>Henry raised an eyebrow, feeling unsure. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I am very much fine, Henry. It has been a long day and I just need to take a sip of wine." Her breath got caught in her throat. "Why don't you go to sleep? It's past your bedtime."</p><p>Henry hugged his mother. "Yes, Mom. Good night. Don't be scared to share anything with me, okay? It's just you and me. I love you."</p><p>She was touched. Keeping her tears at bay, Regina cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I will, Henry. Good night. Pleasant dreams."</p><hr/><p>She had lost count of how many times she filled her glass. Her head started to feel light, but she was still sober enough. Regina stared blankly at the TV. Her bottle of wine is almost empty. She might need something stronger than wine to get off her head because it kept playing in her head; making her wondered about her existence. Regina sure was insecure. Regina felt unloved, unwanted.</p><p>Then the bell rang.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Thrice.</p><p>She ignored them. Regina wasn't really in a mood.</p><p>"Regina," A familiar voice echoed behind her back. She had no mood to even turn her head.</p><p>"What are you doing in my house?" There was come coldness in her tone. "Are you done with that chick?"</p><p>"It wasn't like what it is, Regina."</p><p>"I know what I saw, Robin! I should have known better." She slammed the glass to the table before facing Robin with fire in her eyes.</p><p>"Perhaps I really don't deserve love. I once believed in you. I thought you could be the only one, but fuck that. Bullshit!"</p><p>Regina walked to the front door, opened it wide. "Get. Out. I think we had enough."</p><p>Robin stayed where he was. A mix of sadness and guilt showed in his eyes. "Regina, could you please listen to me?"</p><p>Clenching her fist, Regina remained unbothered. "Get out. I don't want you to cause a scene and wake my son."</p><p>"I wasn't with that girl!" His voice was pressed, afraid it would wake Henry up.</p><p>"Then why are you kissing her? I am not stupid, Robin! Stop lying! I don't need any explanation. It's clear."</p><p>"I am not leaving until you know the truth."</p><p>"This is my house, my fucking house! I make the rules!"</p><p>"Stop being so stubborn, Regina. You deserve to know the truth." Robin stepped closer and Regina got closer to the door. She didn't want him to get any closer; her body language was easy enough to read.</p><p>"Will you please listen to me? I owe you an explanation. If you want this to end, at least we should end it better than this. There should be no harsh feeling."</p><p>Regina sighed. She closed the door, resting her back on it. "Then speak."</p><p>"I wasn't with that girl and I'm telling you the truth. I don't even know who she is and she's probably drunk because she smelled like alcohol. She then solicited me and I said no. I'm sorry I didn't push her right away. I'm sorry it took me longer to get to you. You know I would never lie to you, Regina; I've made a promise to myself. You know I try to always be truthful, righteous, and good.</p><p>"You dropped this. I'm sorry I accidentally read the notes. I don't really deserve these gifts." Robin put the box on the coffee table, near the wine bottle. "I'm so sorry I let you down. Please don't get drunk. You'll have a hangover. That's not what I want you to have."</p><p>"I know you need a time alone. You deserve someone better than me, my dear. Just so you know; <b>Regina, you are my future</b>."</p><p>Robin walked to the door, keeping his head down. "I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me."</p><p>Regina moved from the door. She watched him walking away from the door. Robin wasn't lying and Regina is definitely aware. They are both grown ups and Regina admitted to herself; she was being childish. Robin had told her the truth. A pang of guilt struck her heart. Her heart told her to call out to him but her tongue just won't cooperate.</p><p>"Robin, wait!" She ran into him, wrapping her hands around his body.</p><p>"Don't go." Her voice muffled behind his back. "It's not 100% your fault. I took a part on it too. I'm–" Her voice got caught.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Robin. I don't want us to end like this. <b><em>I love you</em></b>,"</p><p>Regina finally found her bravery to utter those three words. She never had a gut to tell it, though her heart has been longing to say these since the very first date. Robin turned around. He laughed wholeheartedly.</p><p>He tucked his fingers under her chin, whispered: "I've been waiting for you to say it a whole year. I love you too."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm being childish." Regina laughed awkwardly. "I still owe you a date."</p><p>Robin places a sweet peck on her nose. "You don't owe me anything, Regina."</p><p>She threw her head to the side, avoiding his glance. "How about..." She cleared her throat. "A Sunday lunch date? I'll cook. You can bring Roland if you want to."</p><p>"He's been asking about you a lot. I'd ask him, okay?"</p><p>Regina nodded. "I'm sorry I've been quite a jerk. Do you forgive me?"</p><p>"Of course I do. It's just a little misunderstanding after all."</p><p>"Thank God. I thought I'm going to lose you tonight." Regina sighed. Her eyes were kind of teary.</p><p>"I guess the wine is talking." Robin said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You need to rest. Your morning perhaps won't feel so good."</p><p>"Maybe." Regina shrugged. "So I'll see you on Sunday?"</p><p>"<em>We'll</em> see each other on Sunday." Robin ran his thumb on her cheek, Regina leaned into his touch.</p><p>"Good. I love you, Robin."</p><p>She stood on her tiptoes, tilted her head and leaned in slightly to kiss his lips. She opened her mouth slightly, running her finger on his jawline. Robin pulled her closer. He ran his fingers on her hair, cupping the back of her head. Their lips parted as their breathing got shallow.</p><p>Robin kissed his cheek one last time.</p><p>"I love you more, Regina. Don't forget to drink some water before you sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>for OQ Prompt Party 2020, I am using prompt #153 Robin takes Regina star gazing and #54 Robin playing guitar for Regina.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Regina’s movement that woke him up. She kept tossing and turning, making the bed rise and dip every so often. Robin rubbed the sleep off his eyes and rolled to his side. “Bad dreams?”</p><p>“Sorry I wake you up.” Regina smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Robin cackled, pulling her into him. “What’s troubling you, love?”</p><p>“I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Have you tried counting the sheep?”</p><p>“You know it’s not what I usually do, but yes. Yes, I have.”</p><p>Silence took over the room for a few minutes before Robin jumped off the bed, walked into their closet, and put on his coat. “Get up, milady. I’m taking you out.”</p><p>“Locksley, no. It’s wee hours in the morning!”</p><p>He dragged Regina off the bed; forcing her to stand up. Robin draped her coat over her shoulder, cupping her head, and kissed her temple. “Relax, Regina. We’re just going to the backyard. A starry, starry night is a perfect night for stargazing.”</p><hr/><p>“My father used to take me camping. That is where my love for nature grows. He also taught me how to read the stars.”</p><p>While Robin was looking at the stars, Regina was looking at him. Sure, the stars are beautiful and all, but Robin is stunning. Even under the dim moonlight he still looks breathtaking, always. She loves everything about him; and that includes all his quirks. Regina loves the way his eyes spark when he talks about things he likes. The way he laughs with the boys. The way he treats their daughter like a princess. The way he puts his arms around her when Regina wasn’t feeling like herself. He is a great man and she is forever grateful for that.</p><p>“You’re not listening to me, milady.” His eyes met hers. She quickly looked the other way, untucking the hair from her ears to cover her red rosy cheeks. Robin tried to tuck her hair back but she flinched away.</p><p>“I think you find me more interesting than the stars, yeah?”</p><p>It was probably just above a whisper, but Robin did hear <em>and what if I did?</em> – he left a belly laugh and pulled her closer.</p><p>“We should’ve done this sooner. I never went stargazing before.” Regina admitted shyly.</p><p>“Then I am glad to show you how.” He pointed his hand to the one bright star, then tracing his hands over another, making a pattern.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m locating the Ursa Major, the Big Dipper. That is how we can see the most important star; Polaris, The North Star.”</p><p>Regina glanced at him in awe, “The brightest star?”</p><p>“So, you know about stars,”</p><p>“A little. I learned about constellations in high school.”</p><p>“These two are the easiest ones to find. Go on, give it a try.” Robin guided her hand to a star on their north. “This is where we start. Ursa Major looks like a spoon. So, let’s find the spoon.”</p><p>Her eyebrows arched, trying to see the spoon he just talked about. It took her long before she squealed in excitement. She saw it. Regina was damn proud of herself which Robin found it adorable. He told her to imagine a line connecting the two front stars of the Big Dipper and continued to the upper right. The first bright star she came across is the North Star.</p><p>“I saw it! Does it always look like this? It’s beautiful!”</p><p>“Like you,”</p><p>“Oh, corny.” Regina rolled her eyes, “Thanks for taking me out, I love this. Maybe this could be something we can do monthly? Just the two of us.”</p><p>“Well, great minds think alike. I was hoping for the same thing.”</p><p>“It’s settled, then. This is going to be our secret little date.”</p><p>Just when she started to get comfortable, Robin moved from his spot. She grabbed him by the hand. Regina was not ready for this night to be over yet. With three kids in their household, the couple barely had time with each other. Her husband kissed her crown, saying he forgot something inside and he will be back before she knows it.</p><p>As she waits, Regina stared back at the sky – finding Polaris again. They said this star is a sky marker; used to help people to find their direction. This star also a symbol to guide and lead people toward a purposeful destination. If he were her star, Regina knew Robin would be the North Star. She helped her to find her destiny; he had guided them into this beautiful life. If it wasn’t for him, Regina would never have everything she had at the moment. He is her guiding star. When she felt a blanket draped around her, it was when she realized Robin came back—with a guitar in his hand. He sat back on the blanket they had laid. Regina rested her head on his lap, curling under the blanket he just brought.</p><p>Oh boy, how her eyes reflected all the stars above.</p><p>He leaned down, stealing a kiss; One Regina happily returned. He managed to utter a heartfelt <em>I love you, Regina </em>between kisses. It made her smile, a genuine one. It was a night like this when they could finally be themselves, just Robin and Regina. Robin plucked on his guitar, playing a soft tune as Regina laid soundly on his laps.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to sing you this song, but I haven’t got the right time, at least not until now.”</p><p>Regina only hummed. He knew she was about to pass out in at any minute. Thanks to him and this handy guitar. She loves when he sings for her, and it has been ages since Robin did. </p><p>The singing department was always his. He used to sing a lullaby for either Heaven or Roland, so no doubt his voice could help her dozed off too. He sang a song about a man asking for Cupid’s help to win her lover’s heart using his love arrow. And when he won her heart, he also promises to love the woman until eternity. It was far too cheesy for her liking, but since Robin is the one who sang it, she loves it anyway. </p><p>As the song comes to an end, Regina already falls into a deep slumber. Robin set his guitar down, gently cradled Regina back inside, and tuck her in. Regina stirred in her sleep when he put her down. Her hand found his and hold it tight. She didn’t want him to leave, so Robin didn’t. Instead, he slid under the cover, cuddling her small figure, and she left out a small sigh. She is relieved. Robin snuggled into her as the sleep are claiming him again.</p><p>The guitar and the blanket could wait until morning.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Cupid, draw back your bow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And let your arrow go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Straight to my lover's heart for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cupid, please hear my cry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And let your arrow fly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Straight to my lover's heart for me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, Cupid, if your arrow make her love strong for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise I will love her until eternity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know between the two of us her heart we can steal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Help me if you will</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>all credits goes to my favorite singer back in my preteen era, the late Amy Winehouse who sang the girl version of Sam Cooke’s Cupid. I put her version on a loop while making this :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. All the Sunshine Lives in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another entry for OQ Prompt Party 2020, I used a little bit of #89 Robin lays in bed one morning and admires Regina while she gets ready, #92 Robin takes candid shots of Regina whenever he’s overwhelmed by her beauty, and also #125 OQ teasing each other (non-sexually). I hope this turns out well!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her beauty never ceases to amaze him. Regina always looks stunning in every way, even without her makeup on. She just stepped out of the bathroom, ready to start her busy day. His eyes followed everywhere she goes, from picking her clothes, getting dressed, and now sitting on her vanity, putting her makeup on.</p><p>Regina must have no idea that he already awoke and was secretly admiring her. Sunlight peeking from the curtain, glistening on her bare skin. It was such a sight to see. Robin quickly grabbed his phone to capture the moment. It has somehow become a habit for him to snap her pictures.  Robin smiled at the photos – realizing how breathtaking his wife is. He is lucky to call himself her husband.</p><p>He already had a bunch of photo albums stashed away somewhere in his study, away from Regina’s knowledge. Those albums filled with the photographs he had taken for years. Photos of her on their wedding night, on their dates, or those moments when Regina was<em> just Regina</em>, being a mother to their kids. Amongst all, his favorites are those that taken candidly. Regina in her oversized sweater. Regina in her garden. Regina while making them dinner. Regina while laughing with her friends. Regina in her sleep. Regina while rocking Heaven to sleep. He took pictures of almost everything whenever he feels like it. Especially in those moments when her beauty washed over him, but Regina is stunning in every way. </p><p>“Good morning, milady.” He sat up, leaning to the bedhead.</p><p>Regina stopped everything she was doing. She got up to give him a morning kiss. Robin was—of course—more than happy to reciprocate.</p><p>“Look who’s finally woken up.”</p><p>Robin ran his digits on her curls while pulling her into his lap. “Do you really have to work today?”</p><p>“I know it’s weekend,” she sighed, “but I’ll be back before noon.”</p><p>Robin nods. He stole a kiss, which made Regina giggled sweetly. “Is that a promise I can keep?”</p><p>“Yes, Robin. Stop being so childish like this.” <em>Which lowkey makes you look cuter, and I’ll hate you for that</em>.</p><p>“Okay. You go do your thing – I’ll make you breakfast.”</p><p>“Thank you. I love you,” She smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Robin planted a kiss on her crown, “I love you too.”</p><hr/><p>Robin grabbed the bacon from the fridge and cracked some eggs open. He was feeling to make bacon and egg sandwiches; pretty simple, but he is sure Regina would love it nonetheless. He also brewed coffee the way she likes. Being married for years had had him learn everything about her by heart. Regina likes latte with no sugar added and her day will never start if she didn’t have them yet. She is secretly a clean freak (which is passed on to Henry). She is the woman who has the biggest heart Robin ever know. She is Regina Locksley-Mills.</p><p>“Ah, sandwich.” Her voices startled him. Robin didn’t even hear her coming.</p><p>“Of course. A classic one that we will never get bored of.” Robin pointed her tumbler with his wooden spoon, “I also got your coffee ready.”</p><p>“I didn’t wake the kids, but I’ve kissed them goodbye. It’s the weekend. Let them sleep a little longer.” Regina grabbed her coffee quickly. She took a sip and left out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, baby.”</p><p>“A kiss for gratitude will do.” He stated in a flirty way.</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek. It has been ages since they acted like a lovesick high school couple.</p><p>“Excuse me. I said a <em>kiss</em>.” He put his hand on the hips as he put on a fake frown. Regina shook her head and laughed. She took her plate from his hand as she gave him the <em>proper</em> kiss on the corner of his lips.</p><p>“Happy now?”</p><p>“Very.” He took a seat in front of her, eating his sandwich. “Would you like me to pick you up?”</p><p>She nodded. “That’ll be great. We can stroll around the city, have a mini ice cream date, perhaps? Besides, Henry said he’ll come home in a few hours. We should ask him to babysit Roland and Heaven for a while.”</p><p>“There’s a new gelato shop around the corner. Belle told me about it a few days ago. I think it’s perfect if we check them out.”</p><p>“Gelato sounds perfect!”</p><p>Robin took their plates and putting them to the dishwasher. “Okay. Gelato date it is.”</p><p>Regina’s eyes sparkled. She looks exactly like Heaven when she is excited about something. “Alright, I should get going. See you later, baby.”</p><p>Robin caught her hand, kissing her knuckles lovingly. “Safe travel, milady. I’ll see you at noon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>